Rainy Days
by staygold-phandom
Summary: It's been five months since the beloved Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston died. When Pony goes crazy at the thought of Dally and Johnny, what will the gang do when they discover Two-Bit is sick? Sick fic! {complete!}
1. Ponyboy takes it easy

Ponyboy's POV

I woke up beside Sodapop to the sound of something clicking against the window. When I gained more of my hearing and my vision started to clear up some, I noticed that it was raining outside. I love waking up to the sound of rain if you want me to be honest. I propped myself up on my elbows and stared out the window for a couple of minutes before I let out a deep breath and forced myself out of bed. Luckily for myself, it was Saturday, which meant I didn't have to be anywhere in particular. I got out of the warm grasp of Soda and walked over to my dresser; grabbed some clean clothes and headed to take a shower. I opened the door and peeked my head into the living room. _Empty. _Weird, I thought. It's a Saturday and nobody is here. I shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen to see if Darry was awake. I wondered why nobody was awake.

_What time is it? _I finally thought. I looked at the clock on the end stand in the living room and noticed that it was only 7:30. I was up pretty early. I stalked into the bathroom and turned on the water to its hottest setting. I began undressing myself, and when I was done, I adjusted the water to something more suitable instead of flesh burning temperatures and got it. I didn't spend too much time in there since, reasons, so I took a quick one.

I got out, dried myself and my hair off, put on my clean clothes, then walked out to the living room. I'm not the best at cooking breakfast, so I sat down on the couch in my plaid pajama pants, one of Darry's old and baggy shirts with some comfy socks and wet hair and turned on none other than Mickey Mouse. _I'm gonna kill Two-Bit for getting me into this show. _After the episode was over and the credits started rolling, I heard noises coming from mine and Sodapop's bedroom.

I heard a grumble, then the sound of feet shuffling. _Soda's up. _I thought. I smiled knowing that I could finally have some company. I heard the familiar sound of the bedroom door click, then I saw Sodapop.

"Morning sunshine." I waved at Soda. He mumbled something of a "Mmmnghh" and walked into the bathroom. Then, Darry came walking out of his room in somewhat similar pajamas to what Soda was wearing: old sweatpants with no shirt.

"Morning Darry." I said. He walked over to see the clock, then sat down beside me.

"Morning kiddo." He ruffled with my hair, then looked at his hand.

"Something wrong Dar?"

"Did you take a shower?" I rolled my eyes.

"No Darry, I licked myself clean." Darry chuckled, then pointed a finger in my face.

"Don't start with me Two-Bit." Darry got up and went back into his bedroom, probably to get ready for the day. Nobody had to work today; Sodapop, Steve or Darry. Everyone was coming over today, it was a very special day today.

_It's been five months since Johnny and Dally died._


	2. Here we go

Darry POV

I knew exactly what day it was since I remembered last minute last night. I didn't know how Pony would react to it; and honestly, I didn't want to find out. He seemed so carefree and happy when I talked to him in the living room. How could he take it so well? Did he know what day it was? I didn't want to take the risk telling him and ending up with a balling Ponyboy on our hands. I closed the door to my bedroom and sat down on my bed that used to belong to Mom and Dad. Golly do I miss them. I miss Johnny and Dally too, but not as much as I miss my own parents. I grumbled then headed to take make some breakfast. I walked out of my room and Ponyboy was still hogging the living room.

"Hey Darry?" I turned to face Ponyboy.

"What Pone?"

"Where's your shirt?" He stifled a giggle.

"On you." He soon shut up, looked down at his shirt, then back at the TV.

I walked into the kitchen and decided that I wasn't really in the mood to make a big breakfast, but I forced myself to since the gang would be here anytime soon.

Just as I was cracking open my first egg, Sodapop came rushing into the kitchen, half wet with just a towel around his waist. His hair was damp, I could tell he wasn't in the shower for very long.

"Darry!" He whisper shouted. Soda slid on the floor, but caught himself from falling on his face.

"What?" I said as I poured the beaten egg into the frying pan.

"Don't you know what day it is?!" He glanced at Ponyboy.

"Yes, I do. Don't talk to him about it until the gang gets here though." Soda looked at me as if I was off my rocker.

"Why? We're his family!" I shoved my spatula in Soda's face.

"And so is the gang, now go finish your shower before I throw hot grease all over you." I flipped the egg.

"I don't think it'll make that much of a difference since I'm always so greasy in the first place."

"Soda!" Soda rushed out of the kitchen and I heard the bathroom door close shortly afterwards. While working on making some toast, I heard someone clearing their throat, forcefully.

"Dar?" I could tell it was Ponyboy just from the way he said it. I turned around and walked away from the toaster and towards Pony. I leaned in the doorway, towering over him. I studied Ponyboy's face a little closer and saw that he looked somewhat depressed. _Here we go…_

"Something wrong Pone?" I said as gently as I could.

"You know what day it is?" He said quietly. _Let's get this over with._

"Yeah baby, I do." I heard Pony sniffle, but no tears were welling up in his eyes like they usually do when this kind of subject gets brought up. I kneeled down to Pony's eye level and put my hands on his shoulders. _Aaannnddd… there they are._ Pony practically threw himself at me and started balling. I hugged him tightly and rubbed his back the way Mom used to do when one of us were crying.

"It's just… I miss them so much Darry…" Pony managed to gasp out. I nodded my head and started to stroke his hair that was now back to its normal reddish brown kind of color.

"We all do, just let it all out." _Bad decision Darry. _Ponyboy started sobbing all the more and louder too. Then, at the best time possible, I heard the front door slam open and the sound of hurried footsteps.

"GOOD MORNING CURTIS FA- oh…" Two-Bit practically screamed. I don't know how Ponyboy didn't hear him, he's louder than a construction sight. I opened my eyes and saw Steve sitting in the recliner and Two-Bit watching the scene before him in awe. I shook Pony a little, then pried him off of myself.

"Pony honey, you okay?" I said sympathetically. He wiped his tears away and sniffled for a while before sitting on the ground, cross legged.

"I don't know. I was doin fine this morning…" I joined him on the ground.

"Well, why don't you go run Soda out of the bathroom and clean yourself up. When you're both done, let me know so I can shower alright?" Ponyboy nodded and I helped him up off the floor. He left without another word. When the bathroom door closed, we all heard a scream that sounded like it belonged to a little girl.

"HEY I'M IN HERE! Oh, it's just you Pony. Hey, what's wrong baby?!" We all heard through the door. I wasn't paying attention for I smelled something burning. _The eggs! _I ran back to the oven and threw the burnt eggs in the trash can.

"Morning Darry, guess he knows what day it is." Two-Bit said while walking towards me, Steve following behind.

I let out a sigh. "Tell me about it."


	3. Thanks Soda

Sodapop POV

I was drying off and singing to myself a little stupid tune when suddenly the door opened. I quickly covered myself up in fear of it being one of the gang since I heard Two-Bit scream at the top of his lungs like he does every morning.

"HEY I'M IN HERE! Oh, it's just you Ponyboy. Hey, what's wrong baby?!" I saw that fresh tear streams that were stained on his face. He had been sniffling ever since he walked in the door and his facial expression was just glowing "_I'm sad and depressed, please hold me Sodapop."_

"Nothing…" He whispered. He stood in front of the sink and stared at himself before he grabbed a washrag and soaked it in warm water.

"Ponyboy… you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" He nodded and wiped the rag on his cheeks, then under his nose, then soaked it again. I walked over towards him with my towel draping down my legs and pelvis. "Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?" He threw the washrag in the dirty laundry and whirled around to face me.

"Because it's already under control okay? Me and Darry have it under control!" He tried to open the door but I caught his wrist and pulled him towards me. He stood in front of me with an angry look plastered all over his face.

"Pony… please don't yell at me. I'm just trying to help." He broke eye contact and sat down on the toilet.

"I'm sorry Soda… I'm just really depressed because Darry told me we'd go visit Dal and Johnny on the fifth month of their deaths so I have time to recover…" His voice broke at the end of his sentence and by the way his face looked, I could tell he was trying to hold back the tears.

"It's okay baby. I know. So why don't you, let me get dressed, then Darry can get ready and we'll go okay?" Ponyboy sniffled for the last time and got up to leave, but before he got the chance to open the door, I pulled him into a tight hug. He didn't hesitate to hug me back.

"Thanks Sodapop." He muffled into my shoulder. I nodded.

"Anytime baby… anytime." We unlatched and he walked out the door while I was still smiling like an idiot. I closed the door and got dressed.

"Soda!" I heard Darry yell.

"What?" I was greasing back my hair and combing it to its nicest standards.

"Hurry it up willya?" I huffed and finished up. When I opened the door, I saw Ponyboy sitting in a chair in the dining room, Darry walked past me to the bathroom, Two-Bit sitting on the floor, drinking a beer while he was forcing everyone to watch Mickey Mouse, and Steve sleeping in the huge armchair of ours that Darry is usually occupying. I walked over and patted Steve on the shoulder.

"Hey Steve, wake up man," He snapped his head up and looked at me before letting out a hefty yawn. "You alright?"

"Yeah Soda, just dandy." He rubbed his eyes then adjusted himself to a more comfortable position.

Did ya get enough sleep last night or…" He stared at me dead in the eyes. _Man, _I thought, _talk about awkward eye contact._

"I'm fine, just my old man ran me out last night so I crashed with Two-Bit, and let's just say he's not the soundest sleeper."

Two-Bit heard our conversation and seemed highly offended. He turned around and dramatically gasped. "I'm hurt Steve… hurt!" He started rolling around on the floor, fake crying.

"Man up Keith." Ponyboy said. We all looked at him as he walked into his room and shut the door. Then, the sound of things breaking…

"Sodapop, ya might wanna go see what the hell he's doing." Steve said. I ran over to my shared bedroom and when I opened the door, I was surprised with my discovery.


	4. What's wrong Ponyboy

Steve POV

I slept horribly last night. It was about the fourth time that week that my Dad threw my ass out on the street for the night. The last four times, I went over to the Curtis' since their door is never locked, but I didn't want to go there and wake up to see Ponyboy throwing a fit over what day it was. Sometimes, I can't stand that kid; but when Dally and Johnny died and Pony dropped like a ton of bricks in the middle of the street, I realized how much we needed him in this brotherhood of the gang. If Pony passed too, Soda's life would be put on hold for eternity while Darry's would be too (so he could be there for Sodapop.) Two-Bit would never be the same fun filled, laughing drunken bastard he always is. Me? I think… I don't know what I would do honestly.

I was sitting in the armchair in the Curtis' living room when I fell into a comfy sleep. It was soon interrupted when I felt and heard someone shaking me awake.

"Hey Steve, wake up man," I snapped my head up and saw Sodapop before I let out a big yawn. "You alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah Soda, just dandy." I sat myself up and Soda sat on the floor beside me.

"Did ya get enough sleep last night or…" I looked him square in the eyes.

"I'm fine, just my old man ran me out last night so I crashed with Two-Bit, and let's just say he's not the soundest sleeper." Two-Bit turned away from the TV from where he was sitting on the floor and looked at me with a melo-dramatic facial expression.

"I'm hurt Steve… hurt!" He began fake crying and acting like a complete retard in front of Soda and I when we all heard the sound of a chair scraping across the floor. We looked into the dining room and saw Ponyboy standing up.

"Man up Keith." We were all staring at him when he stalked over to his room. It was about a minute or so when we all heard the sound of things (or something!) breaking. I looked at Sodapop and he had a horrific reaction looking expression on his face. I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Sodapop, ya might wanna go see what the hell he's doing." He shot up and off of the floor with me in tow and Two-Bit hot on our heels. When Soda opened the door, the first thing I thought was "_has this kid gone crazy?!"_

Ponyboy had taken a baseball and threw it at the window in his and Soda's room, causing the glass to shatter; along with throwing his bookshelf and books on the floor and all over the room. He stood there with his back to us and he was clutching something in his hand so tight that his knuckles were turning white. He was breathing pretty heavily and I couldn't blame him. He just destroyed half his room. He then walked over to his desk and shoved everything off of it. Soda ran over to him and approached him by wrapping himself around Pony's chest so he couldn't move his arms.

"Ponyboy! What that hell is wrong with you?!" Pony started screaming and retaliating and thrashing in Soda's arms harshly. Then, he let out a sob and fell to his knees, Soda followed in a similar manner, just not crying.

"Ponyboy!" Soda practically yelled himself. Then, if you looked close enough, you could see Pony go limp.

"What just happened?!" I yelled. I seemed to be the only one to notice that Pony stopped moving.

"Whaddya mean?" Two-Bit said softly. I smacked the side of his head.

"He's not moving!" Soda laid Pony on the floor and we saw that he was out cold. Soda began panicking.

"Two-Bit, go get Darry. I'll stay here!" I walked up to the two brothers and Soda was softly slapping Pony's face and talking quietly.

"Pony baby, wake up for me. Come on now." I let out a sigh and sat down beside Soda.

"So, what's wrong with the kid?" I asked while patting Soda on the back. He looked at me with a blank expression.

"_Everything."_


	5. Pony, catch him!

Two-Bit POV

**Author note! - Okay guys, so I kinda changed my fic a little to a sick fic! I think it oddly fits with the situation once I get the story going. I don't really see a lot of sick fics anymore, and when I do, I never find any about Two-Bit getting sick. So here you go! Hope y'all enjoy the change!**

**~Stay Gold~**

**staygold-fandom (Malory)**

After we all saw Ponyboy have a fit, Steve told me to go and get Darry. I didn't hesitate when Steve pointed out the kid wasn't moving. I pushed past Steve and ran to the bathroom, falling in the process. When I got to the bathroom door, I started to knock, but the door opened as soon as my hand was flung at the door, which caused me to punch Darry in the face.

"Two-Bit! What the hell?!" Darry doubled over and held his nose as I chuckled to myself.

"Sorry Dar! I didn't mean to! You opened the door before I had a chance to knock man!" He stood up and looked at me. Luckily, I didn't manage to hurt him severely.

"What do you want and why are you in such a hurry?!" He yelled.

"Ponyboy… he… he… go look for yourself!" Darry stared at me, then shoved past me to the younger Curtis' room. I ran after him to the room where Soda had Ponyboy in his arms and Steve was rubbing Soda on the back. Darry ran over to them and saw that Pony wasn't moving as I stood in the doorway.

"What happened?" Darry said, kneeling to the ground and taking Pony out of Soda's arms.

"Well, Pony came in here and… and… I guess by the looks of the room you can tell what he did…" I said. Darry picked up Pony and he honestly looked dead… I couldn't even think about the thought of Pony being dead. _I see him breathing, he's perfectly fine and nowhere near death. _I thought. I could feel my knees giving out and I was breathing heavy. _No, don't give out now Two-Bit. You need to stay strong. For Pony and for the fact there's already one passed out person here. _I leaned against the doorway for support.

"What was he thinking?" Darry said as he set a limp fourteen year old on the bed. Sodapop got up and sat beside the youngest greaser and began fiddling with his hair. Steve stood up and walked over to where Soda was and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Darry sat on the opposite side of the bed while I was still leaning against the doorway. I could feel sweat beaming down my forehead so I took of my leather jacket and threw it in the living room. I watched the scene going on before me in awe like I did when I saw Pony crying in Darry's arms. Then faintly, just faintly, a slight groan came from the kid on the bed.

Soda's eyes flew wide open and he leaned over Pony. "Ponyboy? Pony baby?" Ponyboy groaned and moved slightly. Soda cupped his face in his hands and whispered to him: "Pone, you okay?" Ponyboy flinched at Soda's touch, then sat up and looked at everyone in front of him except me since I was further away.

"Yeah Soda, I just… gotta use the bathroom," He pushed himself up and off of the bed and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Steve moved out of his way and Pony slowly made his way towards the doorway to where I was. He stopped in front of me and put a hand on my shoulder. He noticed my excessive sweating and how my face was getting pale. "Hey Two-Bit, you okay?"

As soon as Pony set a hand on my forehead to see if I had a fever, I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head and I dropped just like Pony did when Dally was killed; like a ton of bricks. The last thing I heard before I dropped into a ton of darkness was Darry yelling: "PONY, CATCH HIM!"


	6. Look who's talking!

Ponyboy POV

When I finally began to regain consciousness, I tried to bite back a groan, but it didn't seem to work. I groaned a squinted my eyes at the sudden bright light that surrounded my vision after I noticed the remaining gang members minus one. I felt the bed sink a little and saw Soda hover over my face.

"Ponyboy? Pony baby?" I moved slightly and groaned again. "Pone? You okay?"

"Yeah Soda, I just… gotta use the bathroom." I pushed myself off of the bed and got up. Steve moved to give me more room and I smiled gratefully.

I walked towards the doorway and saw Two-Bit standing there. He seemed to be leaning on the doorway for support. He looked as if he was gonna keel over at any given moment if you let him. I put a hand on my shoulder and saw him sweating horribly and shaking like a leaf. He was really pale.

"Hey Two-Bit, you okay?" I took my hand off of his shoulder and onto his forehead to see if he had a fever, but as soon as I put my hand near his forehead, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was falling.

"PONY, CATCH HIM!" Darry yelled as Two-Bit came toppling onto me. I reacted quickly and caught him. I was slowly falling since Two-Bit was heavy, so I called for Steve or Darry since they were pretty strong themselves.

"Darry… Steve… someone help me! He's not a feather, you know that right?!" I was stumbling backwards as Steve came over and took Two-Bit out of my arms. I regained my balance and stared at Two-Bit who was unconscious. This was such a sight to see. I've never seen Two-Bit pass out, except for the times when he's drunk as hell. But that's different. Two-Bit wasn't drunk, he was sick. That was another sight to see since I've also never seen Two-Bit sick. It's like a whole other side to Two-Bit. I mean, I seen Two-Bit do some things, but these were the kind of things that made me think about how I'd rather watch him chug four beers and throw up afterwards. I couldn't stand to see people like this; especially Two-Bit.

"What'd you do Pony?" Soda said as he helped Steve and Darry carry Two-Bit to Darry's room.

"I didn't do anything! He seemed pale and he was sweating and such, so I went to see if he felt warm but he passed out before I had the chance to!" Steve gave me one of his "it's okay" looks. He only started doing that when we began coming through to each other. I watched as the three guys hauled a very heavy Two-Bit Mathews out of my messy and small room, and into Darry's room, which was Mom and Dads.

"Eww! Why's he so sweaty?" Steve said as he dropped him onto Darry's big bed, that also used to belong to Mom and Dad.

"Maybe because he's always wearing that damn leather jacket." I put in as I stood in the doorway of Darry's room. Steve and Sodapop moved out of Darry's way since he was the most "skilled" in this type of stuff. Darry adjusted Two-Bit so that he was fully on the bed and took of his shirt.

"Soda, Steve whoever, go get me a cool washrag and the thermometer. Oh, and bring me a glass of water too." Steve set off for the supplies while Soda looked dully at Darry.

"Why do you want a glass of water?" He said, scratching his head.

"Not for me, for Two-Bit you bone head!" Soda yelped and rushed out of the room. Darry sighed and put the back of his hand on Two-Bit's.

"He gonna be okay Darry? I've never seen Two-Bit sick before…" I walked towards the edge of the bed where no one was occupying it and sat down.

"Well, he is kinda hot," I looked at Darry. "Temperature like." I cracked a grin and Steve entered the room with the things Darry had asked for. He set the cup of water down on the nightstand beside the bed, put the folded, wet, cool washrag on Two-Bits' forehead and handed Darry the thermometer. As soon as Darry put the thermometer in Two-Bits' mouth, Soda came in, too, with a glass of water.

"Dar, I got the wa- hey! Who got the water before me?!" He said. Steve forced a fake cough and looked around the room.

"I don't know. I guess we already had one." I stuck in. Steve smiled at me and playfully punched my shoulder. I jumped on his back and we both started laughing like maniacs. He spun around and tried to get me off. He ran out the living room and threw me onto the couch.

"You're crazy kid, out of your mind." He said as he sat down beside me. I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow just like Two-Bit had taught me.

"Look who's talking!" Which sent the both of us into another laughing fit.


	7. Dignity and respect

Darry POV

Steve and Pony ran out the room rough housing. I looked at Soda to see if he had an answer, but he was walking out of the room to empty his glass of water. I got up after him and walked to the living room.

"I want you guys to stay out here for a bit while I get Two-Bit situated. Got that?" Pony and Steve nodded their heads. I walked back to my room and closed the door after myself. I noticed Two-Bit still had the thermometer in his mouth, so I walked over to him and took it out. _102.3, great. _I put it on the nightstand and took the washrag off of his forehead and dabbed a little bit of it onto his bare chest. He gasped slightly, then flinched away. I looked at him and he was squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

"Two-Bit? You awake?" He went into a full out coughing fit and leaned over to side of the bed. I propped him up and began to pat his back. He stopped finally and sat up against a bunch of pillows. He looked like he was trying to regain his breath again.

"It's okay, you're okay. Just breathe, man." He nodded his head and began to take deep breathes. I patted his leg and looked at him. His eyes were glossy and feverish from the fever… of course. The color had drained from his face and he was pale and sweaty. I agreed with Ponyboy when he said he'd never seen Two-Bit sick. I had never seen him sick before, maybe it was because his mother was a germ freak and did everything she could to keep Two-Bit and his sister healthy 24/7.

"Hey Darry?" Two-Bit panted.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Where's my shirt?" I chuckled to myself.

"In the dirty clothes. It was drenched with sweat," He nodded and closed his eyes again, but I shook him. "Hold on Keith. I want you to change out of your jeans and such and put on some of my pajamas so you're more comfortable. And when you feel up to it, you can take a shower. You're not leaving this bed till you're okay again." He cracked open his eyes and squinted at me, I think he was trying to get his eyes to focus.

"You… huh… wha?" He sounded too out of it to do it all himself.

"Ya know what? Just go back to sleep Two, alright?" He laid his head back down and as soon as his head hit the pillow beneath him, he was out like a light. _Poor little guy, _I thought. _Welp, looks like I'm gonna have to do this all myself._

I groaned inwardly and stood up. I surveyed my surroundings and walked over to my dresser. I grabbed something that was baggy and roomy, like my pajama pants. I decided to keep him shirtless to see if it would cool him off the least. I sighed and walked over to the bed. _Welp, here goes nothing. _I put the pajama pants on the end of the bed and looped my fingers around Two-Bit's belt loop on each side, and carefully slide them off. When I got to his ankles, I put each foot through each pant leg, then threw them in the corner of my room. I managed to keep enough dignity between each other by not _staring_ at his knob through his boxers. I put on the more comfortable pants with only a little trouble when I had to get them up to his waist. When I got done, I took off his cowboy boots and threw them in front of the door.

"Two-Bit, he buddy," I shook his shoulder in hopes to get him to wake up, but he was out cold. I put the thermometer back in his mouth, then grabbed his shirt, jeans and shoes and opened the door. When I walked into the living room, I saw Pony, Steve and Soda playing cards around the coffee table. When Pony saw me, he shot up and off of the floor.

"How's he doing Darry?" I looked at Pony then threw Two-Bits stuff on the couch.

"Are those his clothes?" Steve asked. I nodded.

"And his shoes. I told him to change into something more comfortable, but he passed out before he could blink. So… ya know…" I shoved my hands in my pockets and Steve snorted.

"You mean, you changed Two-Bit yourself?" I nodded proudly and gave Steve a _you're-lucky-your-Soda's-best-friend-because-if-you-weren't-I-would-be-beating-the-shit-out-of-you-right-now. _He frowned and looked back at his cards. I patted Pony on the back.

"He's gonna be fine. I'll be right back." I walked back into my room and took the thermometer out of Two-Bit's mouth. _102.6, it went up. _I sat down and pushed Two-Bit's hair out of his face.

"It's gonna be a long week…"


	8. Where is Soda?

Two-Bit POV

I felt absolutely terrible. My body ached and my head throbbed with every breath I took. The only thing I could really hear was the sound of feet shuffling and the door opening and closing. It only made my headache worse so I was hoping that it would stop. I eventually did and I was so grateful that it did. The last thing I remembered was seeing Pony laying in bed and then he was walking towards me, then I fell. Now I'm here, laying in Darry's bed, all stiff and sore. _How did I get here? Eh, atleast I'm not on the floor I guess. _I was thinking about something else when I suddenly felt something being yanked out of my mouth. _Probably Steve's dick… always knew he was gay. _Then, I felt something cold and wet on my chest. It startled me, so I took a sharp intake of breath and flinched away. It was gone.

"Two-Bit? You awake?" I heard someone say before I went into a full fledge coughing massacre. I couldn't breathe and my eyes were shut so tight I was seeing stars. I was keeled over the side of Darry's bed and trying for the life of me to stop. I felt someone adjust me and pat my back. It was Darry. I could tell by how big his hands were. And partly from his voice. I finally stopped coughing and I was slumped against a bunch of really comfy pillows. I was having difficulty breathing.

"It's okay, you're okay. Just breathe, man." I nodded in agreement and took a couple deep breaths. He patted my leg and I finally opened my eyes. I guess I looked as bad as I felt because Darry's face suddenly dropped. I felt hot and achy and sweaty and I felt too out of it to even blink.

"Hey Darry?" I managed to gasp out. It felt like too much work to talk again.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Where's my shirt?" Darry laughed a little.

"In the dirty clothes. It was drenched with sweat," I closed my eyes again in hopes to go back to sleep, but Darry shook me again. I opened my eyes again. "Hold on, Keith. I want you to change out of your jeans and such and put on some of my pajamas so you're more comfortable. And if you feel up to it, you can take a shower. You're not leaving this bed till you're okay again." I opened my eyes and squinted at him. I couldn't really comprehend what he meant, I was indeed too out of it actually understand what Darry wanted to me to do.

"You… huh… wha?"

"You know what? Just go back to sleep Two, alright?" As soon as I laid my head back down, I fell asleep. And for a long time

**oOoOoOo**

I was rudely awoken by the feeling of my stomach doing a flip flop. I clutched it in hopes to get it to calm down so I could go back to sleep, but the more moving I did, the worse it got. I finally got the burning feeling in my throat that I was gonna be sick. I blinked once, then twice, and finally shot up and out of the bed and ran full speed to the Curtis' bathroom to avoid a massive clean up. I was in the middle of the hallway, almost at the bathroom when my body couldn't take anymore and I was sick all over the floor. I dropped to my knees and was holding my stomach when I heard someone calling my name.

"Two-Bit? What are you doing out of bed?" It was Darry once again. He saw me on the ground and kneeled over beside me.

"Listen Darry, I'm really sorry… I, I, I t-t-tried to make it to the bathroom… but I c-c-couldn't make it… I, I'll clean it up…" I gasped. Darry was rubbing my back as I was sitting on the back of my legs. We heard more footsteps, then they stopped. I looked up and saw Steve and Ponyboy who both had a surprised, yet disgusted look on their faces.

"What happened?" Ponyboy said. Steve was leaning against the wall and Pony was still standing in awe.

"I got sick…" I said sourly. It was a bad idea because my sarcasm only made my headache worse. I groaned and laid down on my legs with my head in my hands. Darry put a hand on my forehead.

"Two-Bit, come on, you need a shower and a cool one at that. Might help with your temperature at least," Darry heaved me up and off of the floor and led me to the bathroom. "Steve and Pony, clean that up before Soda gets home and has a fit." I heard the sound of things rustling behind me and I guessed it was the two getting to work.

"Darry?" I asked as Darry set me on the toilet.

"Yes Two-Bit?" Darry was turning on the water for the shower.

"Can I take a bath?" Darry looked at me.

"I don't care, as long as you're temperature comes down."

"I have another question…" Darry was staring at me.

"What now?"

"Where is Soda?"


	9. Go for it

Steve POV

After Darry sent Soda out to get some medicine for Two-Bit, Pony and I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Since Darry set our original breakfast on fire when Pony was crying, we never got to eat anything. So, after Soda left and me and Pony got bored as hell with playing card, we set off to find something to eat.

"What is there?" I asked as Pony got out some milk.

"I don't know, find something. I'm making some cereal if ya want some." I turned around to see Ponyboy pouring himself of Apple Jacks. I walked over to one of the cabinets in the kitchen and got out a bowl.

"Yeah, yeah I'd like some if you don't mind." Pony smiled and handed me to box of cereal along with the milk. I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table with him. We were both sitting in a complete and awkward silence when Pony broke the silence.

"So… you think Two-Bit will be fine?" I took another mouthful of cereal and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know Pone. On our way here he looked as if he was gonna keel over on the sidewalk. But instead, he did it in your arms," I shoved my spoon in his face. "Ya wanna know something Pony?"

"What?" Pony continued eating and I cleared my throat.

"Believe it or not, I've actually never seen Two-Bit sick before. This has to be the first time," Pony nodded in agreement. "Well… you know what they say; there's a first for everything." Pony cracked a smile as did I after him.

"Take two to tango man." I stared at him like he was off his rocker.

"What?" But Pony didn't have time to respond because the next thing we both heard was the sound of someone falling, and then the sound of someone retching and turning their insides outside. We both looked at each other, then heard Darry yelling.

"Two-Bit? What are you doing out of bed?" Me and Pony looked at each other and then heard Two-Bit sputter something.

"Listen Darry, I'm really sorry… I, I, I t-t-tried to make it to the bathroom… but I c-c-couldn't make it… I, I'll clean it up…" We both rushed off of our chairs, Pony knocking over his cereal in the process. We got to where the noise was and what we both saw was shocking to the both of us.

Two-Bit had gotten sick all over the floor and we looked as bad as he probably felt. Probably worse even. He was sitting on his legs and Darry was comforting him by rubbing his back. He then looked up at us and I'm pretty sure Pony asked the stupidest question known to mankind.

"What happened?" I almost smacked him on the side of the head. _Isn't it pretty obvious?! What does it look like you nitwit?!"_

Two-Bit responded sourly. "I got sick…" He then groaned and put his head in his hands as he laid down on the floor. Darry put on of his hands on his forehead then started helping Two-Bit off of the floor.

"Two-Bit, come on, you need a shower and a cool one at that," He picked Two-Bit up and off of the floor. When Two-Bit was balanced finally, Darry looked back at us. "Steve and Pony, clean that up before Soda gets home and has a fit." Darry took Two-Bit into the bathroom as me and Pony got to work.

"You get the spilled cereal and I'll get this?" Pony asked.

"Sure." I headed back to the kitchen before Pony got a chance to change his mind. Who would rather clean up vomit then spilled milk? I grabbed a dish towel and started to soak up the milk when me and Pony heard the sound of water running.

"He looks like shit." Pony said as he was throwing away an old shirt that he used to get the vomit off the floor.

"Two things, watch your mouth and you're right. Ya know, I kinda feel bad for him honestly." Pony sat down at the now clean table and I sat in front him.

"Are you gonna finish _your_ cereal?" Pony pointed to my cereal. I shoved it at him impatiently.

"Go for it…"


	10. Sodapop!

Ponyboy POV

"You get the spilled cereal and I'll get this?" I asked as Darry took Two-Bit to cleanse himself from his sickness.

"Sure." It wasn't until I took an old t-shirt and began cleaning up the vomit had I realized what kind of offer I made with Steve. I cringed at the scent of the sickening throw-up and got up to throw away the shirt.

"He looks like shit." I threw the shirt away and Steve looked at me.

"Two things, watch your mouth and you're right. Ya know, I feel bad for him honestly." I sat down at the table as did Steve. He sighed and put his head in his hands. I saw that Steve still had a semi-full bowl of cereal.

"Are you gonna finish _your _cereal?" Steve shoved the bowl at me impatiently.

"Go for it," I smiled and began digging into the cereal when I noticed that about thirty minutes had already gone by ever since Soda had left. I swallowed a big bite of cereal and coughed forcefully at Steve to get his attention. "What?" Gladly, he got the hint that I wanted to talk.

"Where do you think Soda is?" His eyes widened at the mentioning of Sodapop and he scooted out from under the table.

"I don't know but I'll be right back though." Steve got up and walked over to the bathroom. He lightly knocked on the door, but when he got no reply, he knocked a little louder.

"What?!" Darry yelled. Then we heard Two-Bit groan and Darry say: "Sorry little buddy, forgot you had a headache…"

"Come here!" We heard the sound of Darry's feet scuffling on the bathroom door, then we heard him say: "I'll be right back Two-Bit alright? If you're gonna get sick again, try and aim for the toilet okay?" Darry opened the door, stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Darry, we need to ask you something…" I said getting out of my chair. Darry stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at me.

"What?" Steve took a deep breath and looked at Darry.

"Where the hell is Sodapop?" Darry slapped himself in the forehead.

"Damn, I completely forgot about Soda. Ya know what? Why don't you two go look for him? I'll be here if you need me, take a quarter or two if you need to use a payphone or something okay?" Darry leaned over beside Steve's ear and I could hear him try to whisper something. Darry's not very good at whispering. "Steve, keep an eye out for Pony okay?"

Steve nodded my head and motioned for me and him to head out. As soon as we stepped out the door we could both hear a faint scream that sounded like: "Get off of me you stupid socs! Rat assed bastards!"

I looked at Steve and he looked at me too. We even both said it at the same time:

"_Soda…"_

Sodapop had never been jumped before in his life, the only time he came close to being jumped was whenever he'd come to the rescue for one of us. Usually, he would be with someone so they were even with the socs, but as always, the socs feel the need to out number us all of the time.

Me and Steve were following the screams of Soda when we finally saw him laying on the ground surrounded by three or four socs. They were way out their territory. Steve and I were running full tilt sprint and when the socs spotted us just out of the corner of their eyes, they beat it out of there.

"Soda! Sodapop, you alright?" I yelled as the two of us approached my brother. The grocery bag full of medicines and other supplies was spilled out all over the sidewalk. I motioned for Steve to collect the belongings while I attended to Soda.

"Hey Pony… I'm okay." Soda sat up and smoothed out his shirt.

"You sure?" Steve held the bag and handed it to Soda when he got off of the sidewalk. I brushed Soda's hair out from over his eyes and noticed something.

"Nice shiner you got there Sodapop." He chuckled and touched his eye gingerly.

"Ya think I can hide it from Darry? I mean, with Two-Bit like this, he's already got enough worries." I patted Soda on the back and we all headed back for the house.

"You couldn't if you tried for you life."

When we were approaching near the house, we could all hear Darry yelling: "Two-Bit! Why do you have to do that out here?! You could've just done that in the house! Well… I guess this way it's easier to… well… never mind. Just let it all out." And when we got to the house, we were all too wondering why Two-Bit didn't just do what he was doing in the house.


	11. Superman!

Two-Bit POV

**Hey guys, sorry for skipping Soda, I just kinda wanted to do Two-Bit's point of view so you know what's going on at the house while Steve and Ponyboy are gone for Sodapop. I wasn't gonna do Darry because his was pretty recent. So… enjoy!**

**~Stay Gold**

**staygold-fandom (Malory)**

Darry explained to me that Soda had gone out to get some stuff for me, but I was still pretty too out of it to fully understand what he was talking about honestly. I didn't even hear when Darry had started the bath water. I sat leaned against the back of the toilet, the cool and cold porcelain felt really nice against my burning hot back. That was when I looked down and saw that I wasn't wearing my jeans, but somebody elses _*cough DARRY'S cough*_ pajamas.

"Hey Dar… wait, nevermind." I decided I didn't want to know how these got on me. Darry looked at me, shrugged his shoulders and continued to adjust the bath water. After a few minutes or so, someone started knocking on the door, then a little harder.

"What?!" Darry yelling was a bag thing for my headache. I tried to bite back the groan that was going to escape my lips, but I couldn't. Darry patted my shoulder. "Sorry little buddy, forgot you had a headache…"

"Come here!" It was Steve! Why wouldn't he just shut the hell up?! I heard Darry walk towards the door, but he stopped and said something.

"I'll be right back Two-Bit alright? If you're gonna get sick again, try and aim for for the toilet okay?" I nodded again and Darry left the bathroom. I heard muffled talking and it sounded like they were talking about Soda… eh, how would I know?

I stared at the bath and saw that it was full. I looked back at the door and noticed that Darry wouldn't be coming back in anytime soon, so I started to undress myself. I was just about to take off my socks to begin with when there was a knock at the door.

"Two? Hey Two-Bit?" It was Darry again. I restrained myself from opening the door because I wanted a little privacy.

"What…?" I moaned. Darry sighed but didn't come in.

"If ya want you can go ahead and get in the bath. Soda will be back in a minute or so with some medicine for you and Pony and Steve are gone. If you need me, I'm in the living room. Be careful alright?" Careful about what? I didn't bother asking.

"Okay, thanks Darry." I heard Darry laugh a little, then I could tell he was walking back out to the living room.

I took off left sock, then my right sock and then my pants. I set the pants on the counter so they wouldn't get wet because I was going to wear them again. There was just one thing I wasn't so sure about… should I ask Darry for a pair of his underwear? Or should I just keep these ones on?

"Hey Darry?" I called through the bathroom door?

"Something wrong Two-Bit?"

"Do you think… I could borrow a pair of your boxers or like…" Darry laughed and I could hear him getting out from the chair in the living room. I minute or so passed before Darry knocked on the door.

"Here Keith, they're clean. Don't worry." I hurriedly put my pants back on overtop of _my _boxers and opened the door.

"Thanks Dar…" I took the underwear from his hands and stood there in front of Darry, frozen for a moment or two while looking straight at Darry's chest. Darry felt my forehead for like the ninth time that day.

"Two-Bit? Something wrong?" Something was wrong… I was gonna be sick again.

I knew that if I fumbled with the toilet lid, I would just be sick all over the top of the toilet. I pushed Darry out of the way and flung myself out the front door. I leaned over the railing of the porch and was promptly sick. I did eat a big breakfast thanks to my mom, so that was the only thing in my sight. I heard the front door being thrown open.

"Two-Bit! Why do you have to do that out here?! You could've just done it in the house! Well… I guess this way it's easier to… well… never mind. Just let it all out." Darry was rubbing my back as I continued to be sick for what felt like ages. And I indeed did let it all out until Darry and I heard the fence gate open and close. I looked up and saw Pony, Steve and _Soda_! The medicine! I stood up and the three boys seemed hesitant to come onto the porch or not.

"Don't worry… come on. But, I'm not sure if what I got is contagious or not…" I just then realized how hoarse and weak my voice sounded. It also had a mixture of congestion in it. I sniffed, then sneezed. I felt Darry put a hand on my back.

"Come on kid. Let's go. You still need to take your bath." The way Darry was talking to me made me feel like I was nine years old. I complied with Darry and went to take a bath. On my way to the bathroom, Steve spoke up.

"Um, Two-Bit?" I turned around and rubbed my nose.

"What?" He snickered.

"Why do you have a pair of underwear?" I looked down and realized I still had Darry's boxers in my hands. I improvised and put them on over my pants.

"So I can be Superman. Pffft… never really noticed how stupid you were Steve," I shoved a finger in the air and ran off to the bathroom. I wasn't looking at where I was going and ran face first into the door which caused me to fall on my butt. "Ahhh fuck!" I yelled as I held my nose. Darry and everyone came to where I was and they were laughing.

"Yeah… some Superman. Look! He's even got the red like Superman!" And with that, Soda pointed towards my nose. I wiped underneath my nose and saw what red Soda was talking about. My nose was bleeding.


	12. It's a long story

Sodapop POV

After my prince and princess, Steve and Ponyboy, saved me from the big bad wolves- I mean socs, we all started to head back home.

"So what did you get Two-Bit?" Steve said to break the silence.

"Oh ya know, the usual: cough drops, cough syrup, that stuff that makes you go the hell to sleep when you won't stop coughing and shtuff." I heard Pony laugh, but we all stopped when we heard Darry yelling.

"Two-Bit! Why do you have to do that out here?! You could've just done it in the house! Well… I guess this way it's easier to… well… never mind. Just let it all out." The three of us seemed very hesitant to go towards the house when we approached and saw Two-Bit throwing up his insides. Steve was the bravest of all of us and opened the gate. We followed behind him in cowardly fear.

"Don't worry… come on. But I'm not sure if what I got is contagious or not…" Two-Bit sounded horrible. He was severely congested and he sounded as if he had strep throat. But, we all knew he didn't. Darry reached out and put a hand on Two-Bit's back.

"Come one kid. Let's go. You still need to take your bath." It sounded like Darry was Dad who was talking to Pony when he was ten years old and sick.

We all filed inside the house when I felt Steve nudge me and point to a pair of underwear in Two-Bit's hands.

"Um, Two-Bit?" Two-Bit turned around and rubbed his Rudolph red nose.

"What?" Steve stifled a laugh.

"Why do you have a pair of underwear?" Two-Bit looked at the underwear he was holding in his hands and quickly put them on over his pajama pants which caused them to look all disarray.

"So I can be Superman. Pffft… never really noticed how stupid you were Steve," Two-Bit ran off towards the bathroom and we all stared after him when we soon heard a _THUNK! _Darry walked after Two-Bit and we all followed him. "Ahhh fuck!" We heard when we arrived to the outside of the bathroom door. Two-Bit was sitting on his bottom in front of the bathroom and was holding his nose.

"Yeah… some Superman. Look! He's even got the red like Superman!" I yelled as I pointed to Two-Bit's bleeding nose. He wiped underneath of it and when he saw the blood, he looked as if he was about to faint. Darry must've noticed it too for he picked Two-Bit up and off of the ground by his shoulders and hauled him into the bathroom.

When the door shut and we heard the faucet water running, Steve and Pony made their ways back into the living room. I took the bag of medicine and walked it over to the bathroom door. I knocked quietly and waited for an answer.

"What?" Darry said softly.

"I… well I have the medicine if you want to give some to Two-Bit…" It was quiet for a moment until the bathroom door opened and Darry appeared. I peared behind him and saw Two-Bit only in his _original _boxers with a tissue under his nose that was turning red by the second.

"What did ya get Pepsi-Cola?" I handed the bag to Darry.

"Well, I got some cough drops along with cough syrup. Oh! And I got him s-" Darry dropped the bag and cupped my face in his hands with a worried expression on his face.

"Where did you get this black eye and how?" I chuckled a little but stopped when I saw Darry give me a stern look.

"Well… ya see… it's a long story…"


	13. Randy Adderson had a blade

Darry POV

**Hey guys, I just want to acknowledge the user **_**Pony'sgirlfriend **_**for helping me along the way of this story. She's given me idea's that I never would've thought of which has made this story like 100x better than what I had in mind and we've basically been working on the story together. I never really thought I would get to work on stories like this with other people, but once you do, it's so much fun sharing idea's with each other and listening to opinions and such. She's such a great writer and she has adorable stories and I just wanted to thank her dearly and shout her out and y'all should go check her out!**

**~Stay Gold**

**staygold-fandom (Malory)**

I hauled Two-Bit into the bathroom after face planted into the bathroom door trying to be Superman. We were all gonna laugh until Two-Bit realized his nose was bleeding and he looked as if he was going to faint. I sat him down on the toilet and he looked like he was gonna start crying. I've only seen Two-Bit cry once and that was when he blamed himself for Ponyboy being sick and why he was in the hospital. He was pretty torn up about it and it just killed me to see him that way. Seeing Two-Bit break down and cry in front of everyone was one of the hardest things to deal with. Especially since Ponyboy was already sick at that moment.

"Here Two-Bit, hold this under your nose okay?" Just as Two-Bit put the tissue under his nose, there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"What?"

"I… well I have the medicine if you want to give some to Two-Bit…" It was Sodapop. I stood for a minute or so staring at Two-Bit who was breathing out of his mouth and moving the tissue constantly from one soaked spot to a clean one. I opened the door and saw Sodapop standing there, who was peering into the bathroom and looking at Two-Bit who didn't even acknowledge him

"What did ya get Pepsi-Cola?" Soda smiled to himself at the use of his old nickname given by dad as he handed the bag to me.

"Well, I got some cough drops along with cough syrup. Oh! And I got him s-" I dropped the bag to the floor and held Soda's face in my hands when I noticed something.

"Where did you get this black and how?" I was beginning to worry? Was he gone for so long because of this black eye?

Soda chuckled in amusement but I shot him a look which made him stop. "Well… ya see… it's a long story…" Soda picked up the bag after I let him go and I crossed my arms and stared at him.

"Well… I wanna hear it Sodapop Patrick Curtis when I'm done in here!" I slammed the bathroom door shut in Soda's face just as Two-Bit began to cough him brain's out. I walked over to him and took the tissue from his nose and wiped it one more time to be sure I got all the blood off.

"What was that all about Dar?" Two-Bit said quietly. I could tell he was getting sicker by the second and it broke my heart. I kneeled down in front of him, then remembering that I forgot to take back the medicine from Soda.

"Nothing Keith. Okay… are you gonna get in the bath now if I leave finally?" Two-Bit nodded and I stood up. "Once you're done I want you to get dressed like you were before and come to the living room. Kay?" Two-Bit nodded once again as I made my way towards the door. I looked back at him one more time, smiled to myself and left the bathroom.

"Soda!" I yelled. I never really realized how loud I was until I really focused on it. Soda came to me front and center and stood up straight and tall like he was a drill sergeant reporting for duty.

"Yes Darry?" He sounded bold and brave. I put my hand on his back and lead him to my room; sat him down on the bed and closed the door behind me to give us some privacy. I leaned my back up against the door and stared at him.

"I think you know why you're here Mr. Curtis." He nodded his head and slouched. I hated when the boys slouched. Pony did it out of habit, Two-Bit and Steve did it to look tough {they're trying to go for _tuff} _and Soda doesn't even know he's doing it most of the time.

"Darry, I don't know what you're expecting! How do you think this happened?!" I furrowed my eyebrows when Soda raised his voice.

"There's no need to yell Soda. I'm not mad at you. It wasn't your fault. You didn't give yourself a black eye, did you?" He slowly smiled and shook his head. I pushed myself up and off of the door and sat down beside Soda.

He let out a sigh and began his story. "I was just leaving the store, minding my own business. Humming a tune I picked up from Steve the other day. I think it was an Elvis Presley song. No… it may've been the Beatles."

"Soda!"

"Okay! Sorry… got a little off track. Anyways, I was mindin my own buisness when I notice this car full of these ugly, wine color sweater wearing socs pull up behind me. I only saw them out of the corner of my eye, so I hoped that they didn't see me. But… luck wasn't on my side this time, so they did see me. I was walking straight forward, trying my hardest to ignore them, but they kept honking and yelling 'greaser!' and 'trashy hood!' so it kept distracting me." Soda paused, sniffled and took a breath, then continued as if nothing ever happened. "They sped up and parked their car in front of me, then they got out and were walking towards me. I didn't know if I should've ran the other way or tried to walk right past them, but I guess fear overcame me which is why I just stood there in the middle of the sidewalk while they surrounded me," He was beginning to cry when his voice broke. I put my arm around him and some tears started to fall.

"It's okay Soda… you don't have to talk about it anymore if you don't want to." Soda shook him head and swallowed a sob.

"N-no… No, I wanna finish telling it. It kinda feels like I'm finally getting it off my chest. It feels good," I nodded my head and let Soda continue. "They started making fun of my hair… and my clothes. Then they started making fun of Ponyboy when I recognized one of them as Randy Adderson. Ya know, they one who visited Pony while he was sick?" I nodded my head. He was always a piece of white trash, two-timing bastard. "Before they head a chance to really get into the subject of Pony, I socked one of them right in the nose, it wasn't Randy though. They punched me in the eye, hence the blackness of the eye, and tackled me. Before they could really do some bad damage, Steve and Pony came to my rescue," Soda let out a sob and I pulled him into my chest as he cried his little heart out.

"It's all over Soda… no more. Nothing's going to happen to you, or Pony, or Steve and Two-Bit. Not even me." Soda shook his head and lifted his head up.

"No… no Darry. That's not the problem. I'm not scared…" I looked shocked at Soda.

"Then what is it?" He swallowed and looked petrified.

"They… they had a blade. And Randy… Randy said he was gonna… he was gonna get Pony for what he did to Bob…"


	14. I hugged him

Steve POV

It was just me and Ponyboy in the living room, sitting in an awkward silence after Two-Bit got in the bath, and Soda and Darry went to go talk in private.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Pony asked me from his spot on the couch. I was occupying Darry's big chair; when he came back out, I knew he would make me move.

"From the yelling I heard earlier, Darry found Soda's black eye and he said he wanted to know about it. So I guess they're discussing Soda's black eye," Pony let out a nice and heavy yawn. "What else would they be talking about?"

He shrugged his shoulders at me. "I don't know, I was just wondering… wait, you hear that too?" Pony leaned forward from where he was and scrunched his face. I leaned forward too and tried to focus on what Pony heard, but I didn't hear anything.

"I don't hear anything… maybe you're just going cr- wait… you mean that crying?" I then heard what Pony was hearing. It was the sound of faint crying, not not crying, it was sobbing.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean. So you hear it too?" I nodded my head and stood up from the chair that I was beginning to sink into.

"Yes! I do! Who is it?" I motioned for Pony to stay where he was as I walked towards the bathroom door to see if it was Two-Bit by any chance.

I pressed my ear against the bathroom door, but the only thing I heard was the sound of water splashing and Two-Bit hacking his lungs out. _Poor thing… even though he does make fun of me, I still feel kinda bad for him. _I shook my head at Pony and walked to Darry's door. The crying was getting louder with every step I took. I was about a foot away from the door when I recognized the crying belonged to Soda's. I listened in on the conversation.

"_No… no Darry. That's not the problem. I'm not scared…" _What are they talking about? Was the only thing on my mind.

"_Then was is it?"_

"_They… they had a blade. And Randy…" _Bastard "_Randy said he was gonna… he was gonna get Pony for what he did to Bob…" _I flinched and scrunched up my face as I harshly pulled my ear away from the door.

"Not on my watch…" I said outloud. I stormed to the living room to get my belongings which was only my jacket and shoes.

"What's not on your watch?" Pony said standing up. I stared at him, then shoved my finger in his face.

"You… you are not to leave this house, do you hear me?!" I didn't mean to yell, but I really didn't want Pony to get hurt after we finally gotten through to each other. Pony sat back down with a scared look on his face. "Look Pony… it's for the best. Trust me! Just do what's best and _please _don't leave this house, okay?" Pony nodded at me unsurely. I strolled over to him and did something I'd never done to him. I kneeled down and hugged him.

He sat there for a minute while I put my arms around him, but he finally gave in and hugged me back, tighter than I was. "What's going on Steve? Is something wrong?" I let go of him and stood up.

"No… nothing's wrong. Everything's fine, you're fine, I'm fine, Darry and Soda are fine and so is Two-Bit," I started for the door and right as I walked out, I mumbled to myself, "The only people who aren't gonna be fine are the socs and that's for sure."


	15. Must be dusty

Ponyboy POV

**Hey guys! I've just realized that I never acknowledged a couple things, so just to let y'all know something or two, I'm gonna let you guys in on a few things!**

**\- I (sadly) DO NOT own **_**The Outsiders **_**by the lovely one and only **_**S. E. Hinton.**_

**\- I try to even out the POV's told. But sometimes, I just have to make things work and skip someone once or twice. But I make up for it.**

**\- Sorry for any typo's or grammar mistakes.**

**\- If you guys haven't noticed, I update a lot and that's only because I upload short and quick chapters, but many at a time.**

**\- I will sometimes nickname/shorten character names; like instead of Two-Bit I'll put Two, Ponyboy I'll out Pone or Pony and so on. {I put this one because someone brought it up and was confused about it}**

**\- I do also have an instagram: **_**mlp_malory **_**and a tumblr: **_**staygold_fandom.**_

**\- Thank you all honestly for all the positive feedback, reviews, suggestions and recommendations for this story and my other ones. It means a lot to me, really. ^-^**

**~Stay Gold**

**staygold-fandom (Malory)**

Steve _hugged _me. Yeah I know we're all good and stuff, but I never thought he would end up _hugging _me anytime soon. The only person Steve's ever hugged was Darry and Soda. Maybe Two-Bit and Johnny at some times, but I'm pretty sure he never even considered hugging _me. _And to my surprise, I couldn't resist and I ended up hugging him back.

"What's going on Steve? Is something wrong?" Steve let go of me and stood up with his jacket in hand.

"No… nothing's wrong. Everything's fine, you're fine, I'm fine, Darry and Soda are fine and so is Two-Bit," I looked up at Steve and the next thing I knew he was walking out the door. But before he left completely, I heard him fainly say to himself, "The only people who aren't gonna be fine are the socs and that's for sure." And with that Steve left.

_He must be getting them back for what they did to Soda._ I thought. I stood up and wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans and thought about what to do. I walked over to mine and Soda's room, opened the door slightly and stared at the mess I had made earlier today. _Misewell get started on this I guess…_ and I walked in the room, leaving the door open as to not to worry Darry about where I was and what I was doing.

I started by making the bed. Then I worked on getting the bookshelf up and off of the ground and back against the wall instead of against the floor. After I got the bookshelf steady and stable, I noticed it start to get chilly in my room. _Oh yeah, _I thought looking at the shattered window beside the bed. _I broke that, whoops. _I put on one of Soda's hoodies and before I continued, I changed from my jeans I got into earlier back into my pajama pants along with some new socks. I picked up the books and papers that were scattered across the ground and either put them back on the shelves, or threw them away.

After I got down with that, I sighed and put my hands on my hips, studying the cleanliness I had just got done working on. I smiled with glee, turned around, then frowned. _Why did I have to shove everything off of the desk? _I trudged my way over to my desk, then started to pick up the things that belonged on the desk, and put them back in their rightful places.

When I _finally _got done with _everything, _I noticed how clean I made the room. _This room is going to be destroyed when Soda gets in here. _I saw that it was getting dark outside, so I picked up a book and walked back out to the living room where Darry was sitting in the armchair reading the newspaper and Soda was coming out of the bathroom, sniffing and rubbing his still watery eyes. He avoided me and Pony and went to the bedroom.

"Pony, did you clean the room?" Soda called out.

"Yeah, but it's gonna get chilly in there because of the window," Soda closed the door gently, and Darry and I soon heard the sound of the bed springs squeaking. "He's going to bed already?" I asked. But Darry didn't answer, he was staring at me with an angry look on his face.

"What about the window?" I gulped.

"It's broken…" Darry put the newspaper down so he could look at me.

"How bad and why?" I opened my book to where I last left off and hid my face in it as I answered Darry quietly, scared that he was gonna yell at me again.

"When I was throwing a "fit," I threw a baseball at it and it shattered… nothing a new glass plane can't fix it…" I looked at Darry over my book and he was shaking his head while picking up the newspaper again.

"Jeez Ponyboy… I'll fix it when I get home from work the next time I go. May have to take off to watch Two-Bit tomorrow," I sighed a sigh of relief that Darry surprisingly wasn't mad at me and actually began to read before Darry spoke up again. "Hey Pone, you know where Steve ran off to?"

I nodded my head. "He left a while ago before I went to clean the room. Said something about how he wants me to stay here and how it's for best," I heard Darry put the newspaper down and I could feel him looking at me. "Said something about how the socs aren't gonna be fine. Probably just went to go get them back after what they did to poor Sodapop."

Darry stood up and I looked at him to see a worried look on his face. He nodded worriedly and walked over to the bathroom door, knocked and spoke up. "Two-Bit? Hey Two, you almost done?"

Two-Bit was heard from the inside the bathroom. "Yeah Dar, hold on just a sec and I'll be out there." Two-Bit sounded terrible, honestly. After a moment or two, Two-Bit strolled out of the bathroom wearing what he was wearing earlier.

"Hold, go to my room for a minute okay?" Two-Bit walked to Darry's room as Darry made his way over to me.

"Need something Dar?" He kneeled down to my level and put his hands on my shoulders.

"You listen to what Steve said Pony. _Do not! _Leave this house without one of us okay?" I nodded eagerly with worry as Darry walked away.

After Darry went to his room, I started coughing just like Two-Bit had earlier. _Man, must be dusty… I should dust. God knows how long it's been since someone has._


	16. Look at the blood on Steve!

Two-Bit POV

Taking the cold and cool bath Darry left for me was the highlight of my day. As soon as I stepped a foot in, I could feel sudden relief taking over my body, and it felt _really _nice. I laid back and sunk down further into the water every moment of so until I fell asleep.

I woke up and was confused as to why I was in the bath. _Wait… I know now. I should probably get out._ I push myself up and out of the tub, grabbed the towel Darry had left me and began drying myself off. It wasn't until I was putting on Darry's underwear was there a knocking on the door that even though it was light, it still scared me some.

"Two-Bit? Hey Two, you almost done?" It was Darry. I leaned over the bath and pulled the plug to drain the water.

"Yeah Dar, hold on just a sec and I'll be out there." I sounded terrible. Even I knew that I did. I was congested and I was slowly losing my voice, but by the way that I was holding up so far, I knew I wasn't going to retch anywhere anytime soon.

I put on my pants and grabbed up the socks and opened the bathroom door. I stepped out and suddenly I saw stars.

"Hold on, go to my room for a minute okay?" Darry asked me. I obliged as soon as my vision got back and made my way to Darry's room.

I closed the door behind me and flopped down on Darry's super comfy bed; which ended in me almost puking my guts out. I groaned to myself when my head gave a nice throb, indicating for me to stop moving and shut the hell up. I heard the sound of Darry and Pony talking, then Pony coughing like I had earlier as Darry made his way to the room.

He opened the door and laughed when he saw me. "Hey Two-Bit. You okay?" I moaned and groaned as I got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Darry pointed out how my hair looked like a rat's nest and I only mumbled in return.

"Ay, come on. Let's go to the living room kay? It's getting dark and I need my bed. I'd love for you to sleep on it, but I don't know if I'm going to work tomorrow. Gotta watch out for you." I was getting quite tired. I stumbled trying to get up and off of the bed which ended up with Darry helping me get to the living room. The Curtis' had a pull out couch that was _super _comfy believe it or not.

When me and Darry walked into the living room, Ponyboy had already pulled out the bed and was covering it with sheets and blankets and pillows. I stumbled over to it and threw myself on it. Darry came over to me and put his hand on my forehead.

"I think that cool bath helped with your fever a little. You're still really hot though," I stared at him with my watery and glassy eyes. He took his hand back and frowned.

"Pony, go get the bag of stuff Soda got from the store." Pony walked over to beside Darry.

"I don't know where it is though…" The two brothers looked at each other.

"Then go ask Sodapop." Pony nodded and walked to his room. He knocked on the door, opened it slightly and called Soda's name. He looked back at us with his face in knots. He opened the door all the way and walked into the room.

"He's not in here!" Pony cried. I sat up as Darry stood up.

"What do you mean?" Darry made his way over to the bedroom and saw, too, that Soda wasn't occupying it. Darry walked to the middle of the house and told me to cover my head if I didn't want my head to split open. I did as he said as soon I heard a muffled Darry yell: "SODAPOP PATRICK CURTIS!"

No answer.

I got up and walked into Pony and Soda's room and noticed something below the already broken window. "Hey Dar," I said in my almost fully gone voice. "What's all this glass doing here?"

Darry walked over to where I was. "That's where Pony broke the window." I looked at Darry, then saw Pony shaking his head.

"No it's not. When I was cleaning up earlier, I already cleaned up the glass," He pointed to the trash can. "See? It's all in there."

Finally, the realization struck me before it did anyone else. "You guys…" The two remaining Curtis' looked at me. "Soda snuck out."

Darry placed his hands on his hips. "How do you know?"

"Two things, there's no window screen, only a whole to get outside to," I then pointed my hand out the window. "And I can see Soda and Steve making their way towards the house. Wait, is Soda limping? Holy shit… look at the blood on Steve! And golly, Soda's got some bruises now does he?!"


	17. Uh oh Sodapop

Darry POV

I ran over to the window where Two-Bit was pointing at and looked out to see none other than my brother Soda and his best friend Steve, who did indeed, look as bad as Two-Bit described. "What the hell did they do?! Fight an alligator?" I heard Two-Bit and Pony laugh but I pushed past the both of them and ran out onto the porch to wait for them.

They arrived at the house, looking shocked as if they didn't expect me to be waiting for them. "Hello boys. Where ya been and why are my healing abilities required?" Soda stumbled up the porch and he was limping like Two-Bit had said. Steve was helping him up the steps with one of Soda's arms around his shoulders.

"Now's not the time to get sassy Darry. Soda's hurt," I stood up. "Bad…" I picked up Sodapop from Steve's grip and heard Soda cry out in pain when I grabbed his legs.

I started for Soda's room when Steve called out, "Why don't you just set him on the couch out here?" I walked into the bedroom.

"Because Two-Bit's about to get to sleep," Soda opened his eyes to look at me.

"Darry?" I sighed.

"Soda, what the hell is wrong with you? What did you and Steve go do?"

Soda seemed hesitant or not to tell me the truth. "We… we went to make sure none of those socs were gonna hurt Pony," He laughed. "I don't think any socs are gonna cross any of our paths anytime soon."

I rolled my eyes. "Where are you hurt like Steve said?" Soda motioned towards his left leg.

"Right there," He was wearing jeans so I couldn't just roll them up, so I took them off. When I slid them down in one swift motion, Soda gasped like a little girl. "Darry! What are you doing?!"

I threw the pants away and into the corner. "Soda, it's not I've never seen you naked before. I can't exactly roll up your jeans without hurting your leg anymore than it already is," I turned on a lamp and the room got bright. I looked at Soda's leg, but didn't see any injury. "Where does it hurt exactly?"

Soda sat up and groaned when he accidentally moved his leg. He pointed to his shin. "Everywhere down here. Think I tore something."

I felt my stomach turn. "Uh oh…" I said outloud. Soda looked scared.

"What? What's uh oh Darry? Am I gonna die?!" I sighed and stood up.

"No, you're not dying…" I walked over to the door and opened it. "Steve!" I called out. He appeared in front of me in no more than a couple of moments.

"Yeah Darry?"

"I'm gonna need you to take Soda to the hospital." He looked confused.

"What? Why?" I walked out to the living room and threw Steve my truck keys along with my jacket.

"Give him my jacket to wear and take my truck so there's room for him to put his leg somewhere." I walked back into Soda's room and Steve followed.

"What's wrong with him Dar?" I picked up Soda.

"Yeah Dar, what the hell is wrong with me?!" I didn't know how to explain it to Soda and Steve that I couldn't work my magic this time with healing up Sodapop.

I walked out to the living room and motioned for Steve to open the front door. The two were getting impatient. "Darrel Shyanne Curtis Jr.! What the heck with wrong with Soda?!" Steve yelled as I slid Soda into the truck.

"Get in Steve." He did as I said and I closed the door after Soda got adjusted.

"Are you gonna tell us now?" I nodded and leaned on the window.

"You see boys, Soda has, what we call in English, a broken leg. Something I can't fix on my own. So Steve, I need you to take him to the hospital and get his leg casted and bring him straight back afterwards," Steve started the truck but never took his eyes off of me. "Also, get those cuts and bruises and stuff checked out. Get going! I'll be waiting for you when you get back. Oh, and depending on when you get back, you can spend the night if you want Steve."

I walked away from the truck and watched the two speed away. _Ugh… more sick people; more bills; more complaining from Sodapop… now that I think of it, I'm the one complaining!_


	18. Sally the nurse

Sodapop POV

_A broken leg._ I had a _broken leg. _I mean, I remember when I tore a ligament while in the rodeo, but a _broken leg?!_

"Steve," Steve looked at me as we made our way to the hospital. "How long does it take for a broken leg to heal up?"

Steve shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know little buddy. But I do know one thing, more bills for Darry!" He screamed a sarcastic kind of humor.

"Great… let me ask you something. Was beating up those socs worth a broken leg?"

"I don't know Soda. I'm not the one with the broken leg. Does it hurt?" I could tell Steve didn't want to be sitting in an awkward silence the whole ride.

I nodded. "A lot," I sighed. "I can't believe I have a broken leg!" Steve patted my shoulder as we pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"You'll get over it Sodapop. Come on, let's go." He got out of his side of the truck and walked over to mine and opened the door.

"Ya know Steve, why don't you just go and get a wheelchair instead of trying to get me to walk all the way to the door?"

A look of pure genuine genius spread across Steve's face. "You're right. Sit tight." And Steve ran off to grab one. As I waited for Steve to come back, I mentally wrote a note to my parents in my head.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_How are things going? Things are sure going fantastic down here at the moment… I hope you can tell from the sarcasm in my voice. Two-Bit's sick as a dog, Darry's busting his ass off for him and Pony still. Speaking of Ponyboy, he's been getting better from… that night. He's slowly getting over Dally and Johnny. His recent breakdown was just this morning, but like I said, he's slowly getting better! _

_As for Steve and I, Steve's Dad has officially lost all contact with the world and doesn't even acknowledge Steve anymore. If Steve goes into the house, nothing. Leaves, nothing. Which is good for him because he's not getting beat up anymore by his old man._

_Now that you know how the rest of the gang is doing, that only leaves me. I've been better. When I was out the other day, I had a run in with a couple of socs who threatened to hurt Ponyboy the next time they saw him. Who was it? You guessed it. None other that Randy Adderson. Let's just say nobody is going to get anywhere near Ponyboy. If they do, they're gonna have to get through me and everyone else. So, Steve and I went out tonight and went to have a little "talk" with the socs._

_Which ended up with me having a broken leg._

_So here I am at the hospital with Steve getting it all taken care of. Speaking of Steve, here he comes with the wheelchair. I'll talk to you guys later._

_Sincerely,_

_Sodapop Curtis._

"Your chariot sir!" Steve yelled out. I smiled at his enthusiasm that reminded me of Two-Bit. He helped me out of the truck and into the wheelchair.

"Thank you sir Two-Bit." Steve chuckled and shut the truck door then began pushing me towards the hospital.

"Don't call me that. Makes me feel dirty…"

We approached the hospital and there was a pretty looking nurse standing in the waiting room, smiling.

"Sodapop Curtis?" She said. I nodded and looked at Steve who leaned down to my ear.

"The reason I took so long was because I was getting you registered or whatever it's called." I pulled him closer.

"Did you purposely get such a good looking nurse to cheer me up or…" The nurse blushed. She heard me. _Good start Soda._

"Come on. Let's get you fixed up. The faster we get started the faster you can go home Mr. Curtis," The nurse took my wheelchair by the handles and turned to Steve. "Will you be coming back with us too Mr. Randle?"

"Yes, I will. I don't trust Soda alone with such a pretty woman like yourself." She blushed even a deeper shade of red I didn't think someone could pursue on their face. I grabbed Steve by the collar.

"Dibs, Randle." He grimaced and pulled away. We rolled into an empty room where the nurse, who introduced herself as Sally, closed the door and asked Steve to take a seat.

"Actually Mr. Randle, would you mind helping me get Sodapop up and onto the bed?" I wasn't looking forward to this. My leg was already throbbing with pain and I wasn't looking forward to it being worse than it already was.

"Sure." Steve walked up to my left side as Sally was on my right.

"Okay Mr. Curtis. I want you to push yourself up and out of the chair and let the two of us get you onto the bed.

I did as Sally said and with only a couple flinches, I made it onto the bed. Sally walked to the side of the bed and grabbed a needle. "Um… what are you doing with that?" I asked. She smiled.

"Putting it in you." I didn't smiled. I shook my head and looked at Steve he knew I hated needles with all my life.

"No you're not…" I said. Sally frowned.

"Oh I get it… you don't like needles… okay then. I guess we'll just have to do this with as much pain as possible since you don't want the painkiller." I was still looking at Steve and when I looked back at Sally, she had a goofy grin on her face and was holding my hand. I looked down and saw the needle was stuck into the back of my hand.

"Can we just get this over and done with pretty lady?"

I made Sally blush again. "Sure thing handsome."


	19. A plain white one!

Steve POV

I sat back in the really uncomfortable hospital chair and watched the nurse, Sally, work her magic with Sodapop's leg. I remember the day Soda tore a ligament at the rodeo. Nearly scared me to death. I shook the memory out of my head before it had a chance to haunt me once more.

"Okay Mr. Curtis. In just a few moments, we're gonna put your cast on. Now tell me, what color would you like?" When Sally asked Soda this question, his face lit up like a childs on Christmas.

"I get to pick the color of my cast?!" Soda practically screamed. He seemed happier than usual here, probably because of the super cute nurse.

Sally laughed a little, but not too much. I could tell she got these kind of reactions a lot… but I don't think it usually comes from sixteen year old greasers. "Yes, you do. Do you have anything in mind?"

I knew Soda was just _dying _to get a pink or purple or some kind of feminine color, but I also knew Darry wouldn't approve of something like that. Soda thought for a moment, then blurted out, "I want a plain white one!"

Sally and I looked at each other, then back at Sodapop. "Just… a normal white cast?" I asked. Soda looked at me and nodded with a smile on his face.

"Yup!" Sally nodded questionably..

"Um… okay. Just wait a minute and I'll be right back to get you all patched." And with that, Sally left the room to only me and Sodapop.

I got up from my chair and walked over to the bedside where Soda was. He was smiling like a goofball when he sighed. "She… is something. What a pretty lady she is."

I forced a smile and shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever you say little buddy," I let out a nervous breath and ran a hand through my hair. "Soda, why do you want just a plain white cast?"

Soda looked at me after snapping out of his daze. "Oh, cause I want Pony to decorate it. Have you ever seen what he can do with a little paint or even just a marker? It's awesome!" I was glad that Soda was comfortable in the hospital, but I was also worried about how much this would cost.

"No Soda… I have never seen Ponyboy draw anything. Should I?' I asked.

Soda laughed like it was obvious. "Should you?! Of course!" Just then, Sally came back with a cart of things. Some of it looked like gauze, some looked like a weird instrument you didn't want to touch you, and other things looked like liquids.

"Um, would you excuse me, I need to make a phone call. I'll be right back." I said and made a beeline for the nearest payphone. I fished around in my pocket for a quarter, and realized I only had one. I picked up the phone, slid in my quarter and dialed for Darry's house.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Darry?"

"_Steve?"_

"Yeah."

"_How's Soda doing, is something wrong?"_

"No Darry, everything's fine."

"_How's Soda doing?"_

"He's fine. He's about to get his cast on right now. Guess what color he picked?"

"_You can pick a color for your cast? I thought they just surprised you!"_

"So did Soda. He's getting white so Pony can draw on it. Apparently according to Soda, Pony's really good at drawing and stuff."

"_Steve, are you trying to tell me you've never seen Pony's drawings?"_

"Am I like the only one?"

"_Yeah, anyways, can you do me a favor and ask Soda where the bag of medicine is? Two-Bit got sick again and he really wants to go to bed, so do me and Pony, but we can't find the medicine."_

"Oh, it's in the bathroom. I remember you took it from Sodapop then slammed the door on his face."

"_Okay, Pony found it. Thanks Steve. Anyways, try to get home soon. It's gonna be midnight soon. You can stay at our place if you want."_

"Thanks Darry. Oh, by the way, I think Soda's found himself a new girl."

"_Excuse me?"_

"Yup, he name's Sally. She's the one who's been caring for little old Sodapop… I don't know if he wants to leave anytime soon."

"_Steve, you remember how Soda reacted to Sandy, I don't want him getting involved in that kind of stuff right now. With Pony, the socs, Two-Bit and himself with that broken leg he got himself!"_

"Okay Darry. I'll bring him straight home."

"_You better Steve."_

"I will Dar. Don't worry. Oh! I think Soda's almost done. I gotta go."

"_Okay. Please be careful."_

"I will Darry. Bye."

"_Bye." _And he hung up before I did. I leaned against the nearest wall and felt something begin to blur my vision. I reached up and wiped my eye and saw that it was wet. I was crying. I slid down the wall and brought my knees up to my chest. I continued to cry. And I didn't stop for the longest time. And it felt nice.

And I didn't even know _why _I was crying.


	20. The same phone call

Ponyboy POV

I waited impatiently on the pull out bed with Two-Bit laying beside me, trying his best not cough or sneeze or throw up on me.

"Ugh… I don't feel too good Dar…" Two-Bit said hoarsely. I got up per cautiously and looked at Darry who was leaning against the doorway staring at Two-Bit. He pushed himself off of the wall and walked over to Two-Bit.

"What do you mean, what kind of "not feeling good?" Two-Bit scurried to get up and he rushed to the bathroom. The next thing I knew I was listening to the faint sounds of Two-Bit throwing up.

Darry sighed and walked over to me. "Pony, can you go check on him and… ya know… comfort him? Thanks a lot buddy." I smiled even though Darry gave me no time to actually give my own response and got off of the couch and made my way to the bathroom.

I slowly walked in and saw Two-Bit on the floor with his face and head against the toilet seat. I noticed the vomit that was occupying the toilet, and leaned over to flush it. The flush scared Two-Bit something awful for he flinched and pulled away from the toilet hurriedly as he screamed a weak and somewhat of a fail kind of scream since he lost his voice.

Two-Bit looked at me while he was leaning against the wall and smiled. "Hey Ponyboy…" Then, before I could do anything but lean against the counter, the phone rang.

"_Hello? Steve? How's Soda doing, is something wrong? How's Soda doing? You can pick a color for your cast? I thought they just surprised you! Steve, are you trying to tell me you've never seen Pony's drawings? Yeah, anyways, can you do me a favor and ask Soda where the bag of medicine is? Two-Bit got sick again and he really wants to go bed, so do me and Pony, but we can't find the medicine."_

At this moment, I saw they bag on the counter beside me, picked it up and walked it out to Darry. He looked at me and smile.

"_Okay, Pony found it. Thanks Steve. Anyways, try to get home soon. It's gonna be midnight soon. You can stay at our place if you want. Excuse me? Steve, you remember how Soda reacted to Sandy, I don't want him getting involved in that kind of stuff right now. With Pony, the socs, Two-Bit and himself with that broken leg he got himself! You better Steve. Okay. Please be careful. Bye."_

Darry hung up the phone and turned around to look at me sitting on the edge of the pull out couch. "Two-Bit!" Darry called. We heard Two-Bit to stumble off the ground and into the living room. "Hey Pone, will you go get me a spoon?" I got off of the "bed" and went to get the spoon.

"Here Dar." He silently thanked me and walked over to Two-Bit who was sprawled across the bed.

"Hey Two-Bit, I'm gonna need you to sit up for me and take some of this okay?" Two-Bit groaned and shook his head into the blankets and mumbled a kind of "hhmmmgg" which made me giggle a little. "Come on Two-Bit, it'll make you better and you'll get to go to sleep."

Two-Bit finally sat up on the bed, but faced the other way. "Come on Two-Bit, this isn't funny. The faster we do it, the faster it'll be over and done with." But when Two-Bit finally turned around, we saw why he didn't want to in the first place.


	21. Good kind of special

Darry POV

"Hey Two-Bit… what's wrong little buddy? Why ya cryin?" When Two-Bit turned around to look at Pony and I, we could see the tears beginning to run down Two's cheeks. I was concerned, not only for Keith's health, but to why he was crying. He's my brother and it pains me to see one of them crying.

"I just…" Before Two-Bit could finish answering, he started balling like a baby. He just sat there, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands and crying his poor little eyes out.

I looked at Ponyboy and he looked scared. I put a hand on his back and leaned into his ear. "Why don't you just go ahead to bed? It'll be a while before Soda gets back. You'll see him in the morning." I knew the only reason Pony was up was because he was waiting for Soda, but we both saw no use in waiting.

Pony nodded and went off to his room. When the sound of his bedroom door closed, I walked over to the bed (couch) and sat down beside Two-Bit. I stared at him, waiting for him to embrace me with his tears and sobs and wanting me to comfort him, but it never happened. I put my hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away. "You okay Two-Bit?"

He sniffed and buried his face in one of the blankets that he brought up to his face. He muffled out, "I… I let him down…" He was barely audible.

I was confused. "Who? Wait… what?" Two-Bit brought his face up and looked at me with his bloodshot and still crying eyes.

"Pony… I was supposed to stay strong for him… act like I "forgot how to cry" because that's how he always explained it to me… I told him he would never see me cry because I was strong and he could trust me… nothing would break me! Everything would be okay… I told him there was really nothing to cry about between me or him, you or Steve or Soda… life is great!" He smiled and chuckled, then began sobbing again and choking out, "Life is great…"

I was deeply concerned now. This time when I put my hand on Two-Bit's shoulder, he tensed up, then welcomed it. I blinked a couple of times and the only thing we could hear then was the sound of my light breathing and Two-Bit's crying which was finally starting to let up.

"Hey Two-Bit, why don't you take some of this? It'll help you calm down and you can finally calm down," Two-Bit looked up and nodded his head. I smiled. "Good. You need to take two spoonfuls alright?" He nodded once more and I poured some of the "cherry flavored" goop onto the spoon Pony fetched me.

Two-Bit took the weird looking liquid and cringed when he swallowed it. "I know, one more and then you're done." He nodded for the third time and took the next spoonful with only a cringe again. He was already sleepy and I knew with the medicine and his tiredness, he would be asleep in no time.

He laid back in the pillows and his eyes were fluttering shut. I got up and started to walk off, but Two-Bit called my name and asked, "Darry, will you lay with me? I don't want to be alone, honestly…"

I walked back out to the living room with a huge smile on my face. "Yeah, if you make some room." He scooted over and I laid down beside Two-Bit after I turned off the light. I could hear his breathing finally soften up as he rolled over and cuddled up against me. I let out a breath and put my arm around Two-Bit's shoulders. Before I heard the sound of a car door shutting from outside the house, I sighed.

"You sure are something special… but don't worry Keith, it's the good kind of special."


	22. Something to drink

Two-Bit POV

I could've swore I heard Darry say something like, "_it's the good kind of special." _Before I finally dozed off into an undisturbed sleep for what felt like hours. And it damn felt good.

**oOoOoOo**

I woke up slowly in pain and agony. My throat felt worse and I was trying for all of my life to hold back the urge of being sick right in the middle of the floor, _again. _I groaned and slowly sat up, propping myself up with my sore and stiff hand. I squinted and looked around the room I was in and remembered I was at the Curtis'. _Darry is so kind, _I thought.

I licked my super dry lips and smacked them once or twice before I swung my legs over the side of the bed (couch) and wrapped the blanket I was using over me like a burrito; head, body, everything. I slowing and painfully made my way to where I heard Darry making breakfast. I walked into the dining room and saw Ponyboy reading a book and… Sodapop! He was back.

"Hey Two-Bit!" Soda gleamed happy as he could be. Pony looked up and smiled, to which I smiled and nodded. I couldn't really move my hands unless I wanted to unwrap myself from my big blanket of warmth; which I didn't really want to.

"Hey Sodapop…" Soda stared at me as did Pony and I stood in surprise at the sound of my voice. _It was officially gone. _I tried to clear my throat but that didn't do anything.

"Ya know Two, just try not to talk…" Pony suggested. I nodded in agreement and fumbled into the kitchen. It was pretty bright and shtuff when I saw Darry by the stove making eggs.

"Hey, hey, hey Two-Bit! How ya doin?" He yelled as he walked over to me and slung his arms around my shoulders. Just then, I heard the sound of something crunching on the floor and I turned around to see Sodapop leaning on two crutches with a white cast on his leg. I had forgotten that he broke his leg.

"I wouldn't bother having him talk today Dar. He's _completely _lost his voice. It sound _horrible._" Soda implied with a little too much emphasis on his sentence.

I stared at the cast and said in my hoarse and completely "_horrible_" dried up voice, "Why'd you get a white cast? And where's Steve?" Darry puckered his lips and pouted.

"You'll see why I got a white cast, and Steve said he was gonna go hang out by the lot and come back here for the night. I haven't seen him since he dropped me off last night."

"He didn't spend the night?" I asked, my throat beginning to hurt.

"Wow, you do sound bad," He put his hand on my forehead and kept it there for a second. Then he ran it through my hair that needed brushing badly. "And you're still hot… you wanna take a cool bath?"

I shook my head no. "Can I have something to drink?" I asked.

"Sure, just try not to strain your voice too much," I looked at Darry as if he was a Harvard Geek. "Don't talk, kay?" He said as he put an arm around me. I looked up at him and smiled and nodded like I've been doing for the past day or two. "Let's go back to the living room."

I followed Darry out of the kitchen, still snuggled in my burrito blanket. When we got to the kitchen, Pony was still at the dining table reading his book. I took one look at him and thought everything was okay, until I studied him more closely. He was in sweatpants and a hoodie with socks… the same ones he was wearing yesterday. His face, his eyes were all watery and he had bags under his eyes. His nose was a cherry red and he was constantly sniffing. His lips looked very dry; like mine. Me and Pony were just about the same when it came to appearances at that point in time.

I slipped out from Darry's arm and walked to the table and sat down in one of the chair. "Hey Pony," I said barely which made him look up. He looked worse face to face. "You okay?"

He seemed to tense up a little, like he was trying to hide something. "I'm fine why?" He sounded okay to me. Looking okay? That's a different story.

Darry stood behind me and bent down to Pony's level and stared at him. "You do look kinda pale Pony… did you get enough sleep last night?"

Pony and Darry were not face to face, like they were having a staring contest. Pony shrugged. "I guess, I don't know. I had the whole bed to myself, which made me kind of uncomfortable, but whatever…" Pony tried to look back down at his book and ignore Darry, but Darry snapped his fingers in his face.

"I'm not done Pone. Do you feel okay? You look awful…" Pony scoffed, closed his book and got up. Soda was occupying the couch that was now folded back into _the couch _as the chair was occupied by pillows and blankets.

"Soda, did you fold the couch up yourself?" I asked quietly.

He strained to hear me, then nodded. "Yeah, why did you wanna get back in bed?" I shook my head.

"Nah, it's okay." Pony tried to walk away, but Darry snapped again.

"Now hold on a minute pretty boy, get back here."

"Why? I'm perfectly fine! Darry, you need to stop worrying about me so much!" Soda cleared his throat.

"Pony, listen to Darry. He knows what he's doing." He butted in. Pony turned around and faced Darry who put his hand on his cheek.

"Wow Pone, you're kinda warm. Why don't you take off the hoodie?" Pony refused and shook his head.

"Hot?! It's freezing in here! At least Two-Bit can agree with me! Right?"

I stared at Pony, barely hearing him since my ears were clogged. Everyone stared back at me and I sniffed. "What? I'm sick!" I said, which hurt my throat.

Before anyone else could answer, the front door was swung open, and Steve came stumbling in; reeking of alcohol (which a craved so much) and a goofy grin on his face.

I then noticed something… Darry never got me anything to drink!


	23. It's all about Ponyboy!

Sodapop POV

Sitting around on the couch with a broken leg wasn't all that bad. I'd be missing a lot of my work, but still getting paid. So I was basically getting paid to sit around at home all day… literally. I was chilling on the couch while Pony and Darry were going at it about Pony's health. This wasn't one of those fights I could break down at, this was the kind of argument I wanted Darry to win. Pony was getting to look pretty under the weather, but he wouldn't admit it.

"Pony, listen to Darry. He knows what he's doing." I put in. Pony turned around to face Darry and they were at it again.

"Wow Pone, you're kinda warm. Why don't you take off that hoodie?"

"Hot?! It's freezing in here! At least Two-Bit can agree with me! Right?"

Two-Bit looked confused. I think he was. "What? I'm sick!" Before anyone else could say anything, the front door was swung open.

It was Steve who was drenched with the scent of alcohol. It made my nose crinkle and my face cringe. He was drunk just by the way he was staggering along with a stupid grin he had on his face. He held in one hand nothing, the other, a bottle of beer. "H-h-hey Curtis's f-family! What'd I miss?" His words were slurred all over the place.

"Steve, where they hell have you been? And why the hell are you drunk?" Darry asked, walking away from Pony. Steve was sometimes a vicious drunk, and back when Steve didn't really enjoy the company of Pony; whenever he was drunk, he would beat and yell the tar out of Pone. So when Pony saw Steve come through the door, he took it as his chance to beat it out of there and went to our room, shutting the door in the process very quietly.

Steve fumbled around with door, trying to close it and when he did, he laughed in accomplishment and walked over to the big armchair; tripping a couple times in the process. "I… I was just, I was… it doesn't m-m-matter right now!" He screamed while laughing together.

I sat down, wondering if Steve would be drunk enough to give my leg a good slap. Luckily, he didn't. Darry walked over to beside the chair and stared at Steve. "Steve… how long have you been like this?"

Steve looked down at his clothes. "Been like what? D-D-Darry, are you… _drunk_?!" Steve asked, really emphasising drunk.

Darry let out a sigh. "No Steve… _you're _drunk. And what I'd like to know if when, where and why?" But before Darry could finish his explanation or Steve could answer, Steve bolted to the bathroom and relieved himself of his beginning hangover.

We could all hear him, and it didn't sound pleasant. Then, we heard Pony shout, "SHUT UP! I'VE GOT A HEADACHE, SO IF YA DON'T MIND, THANKS!" That surprised all of us. Pony was never one to shout and yell back or get sassy to anyone of us. Not even if something _truly _annoyed and irritated him; he'd just put up with all of it.

Darry sat down in the chair Steve was sitting in while Two-Bit went to go comfort Steve. Darry spoke up. "Soda, when the two of you were at the hospital, did anything seem odd or strange about Steve?"

I shrugged. "Well… he did excuse himself to leave the room a little too much. Even when Sally began flirting with me."

"Soda, I don't want you getting into any relationships right now. Right after Sandy and now with that." He pointed to my cast.

"Yeah, I know Darry. What were you saying about Steve?"

"He's just not himself lately. I don't know if you've noticed it too."

"I don't get it. Steve just turned completely around…" I mumbled a bit too loudly. Darry heard me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, on the way to the hospital, he kept trying to start a conversation. And while we were there, he kept teasing me about the nurse Sally. Then, when I mentioned I wanted Ponyboy to decorate my cast, he just kinda turned around. He got really quiet and he excused himself from the room for a while,"

"He called me."

I nodded. "He told me. Then, he just kept really quiet the rest of the time we were there! I don't get it, Steve never really gets drunk."

Darry shrugged. Then we heard, "I don't get it! Why can't I be like them?! Where's my attention Two-Bit?!"

Then, we faintly heard Two-Bit's raspy and sick voice. "I don't know Steve, but we all love you just the same as Ponyboy. Just because he's Soda's kid brother doesn't mean Soda's gonna exclude you from everything. Tell me," Two-Bit cleared his voice. _He shouldn't be talking so much. _"When was the last time Soda told you you couldn't do something with him because Pony was coming along?"

It was quiet for a minute. I looked at Darry but he was staring at the bathroom. "Never. He always brought Pony along with us. It's always about Ponyboy! Pony this, Pony that!" Then Steve mocked in a high pitched voice, "Oh, Pony's coming along with us! Oh, but Pony's allergic to that! Oh, but Ponyboy doesn't like drag races! Maybe we could do something that Pony likes so he can come along!" Steve started yelling in his normal voice again. "See?! It's always about him just because he's the youngest!"

Ponyboy was now standing in the doorway of his bedroom, leaning on the door frame listening to the conversation with me and Darry. Two-Bit spoke up, "But that's changed now. You and Ponyboy have been getting along real well and we're all proud of that."

"But what if I'm not proud? Look at me Two-Bit! I'm turning into my father! I…" It was quiet before Steve appeared in the hallway, staring at all of us with Two-Bit watching from behind. "I gotta go…" He stopped beside the couch from where I was sitting, stared at me, then took off out the door.

Everyone was staring at each other. Two-Bit whistled in a low tone. "So, Darry," Two-Bit said hoarsely. Darry and everyone else stared at him. "Where's my drink?"


	24. Nothing Gold Can Stay

Steve POV

I was out the door again after I took a good hard look at Sodapop. Him and his damn brother. _His damn brother. _Ponyboy… it's always his fault. With everything! Why me and Soda can't have any alone time; why me and Soda can't go anywhere _by ourselves. _Why Soda and I can't do anything anymore. After Dally and Johnny died, Ponyboy went delirious. Dropped like a ton of lead right in front of the whole scene. Scared Darry and Soda shitless. Two-Bit took full blame saying he knew Ponyboy was sick the whole time and how it was his fault Pony was like that.

Me? What did I do? I avoided the guys for a whole week. The whole week that was happening. If I tried to start up a conversation with Soda, I knew he would just and only talk about Ponyboy the whole time. Ponyboy knew I didn't like him before that all happened. And it didn't bother me none.

Me and Pony started getting along at Dal's and Johnny's funeral. After everything was over and we all headed back to the Curtis' house, me and Pony got to talking. I don't know how much I had to drink, but I started seeing through to the kid. It was like something clicked between us. We both apologized for our behaviors towards each other.

It was at this moment that I remembered what I did to Ponyboy earlier. I went out and fought, with his brother, a whole gang of socs so Ponyboy wouldn't get hurt himself; causing his older brother to get a broken leg. I convinced Ponyboy that Two-Bit would be okay when he was very sick and passed out. I _hugged _Ponyboy and told him everything would be okay.

I was jealous, and I'm talking _extremely _jealous of Ponyboy and Sodapop's bond when I really got to thinking about it at the hospital. When Soda mentioned he wanted Ponyboy to decorate his cast, I got really sad. When I called Darry and he started bragging about Pony, that got me depressed. It made me cry. I broke at the hospital. Something I haven't done since elementary school.

I didn't know where I was headed. I honestly didn't care where I went. So, I went to the next best place I could think of. _Two-Bit's house._ We all loved Two-Bit's mother. She was like our second mother incase something happened. When I reached Two-Bit's house, she was outside sitting on the porch, reading a book in the swinging bench seat she had on the porch.

I walked up the driveway and approached the porch. "Well hello there Steve, how have you been?" Ms. Mathews asked. He voice was soothing and sweet. Very gently.

"I'm fine, thanks Ms. Mathews."

She smacked her lips. "Please Steven, call me Susan."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Okay… Susan," I said sarcastically. "Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you about a thing or two."

"Susan" made room for me on the bench. "Of course, take a seat." And I did.

I told her everything. I informed her about Two-Bit and said he was doing well. Then I began talking to her about what I really wanted to discuss. I talked about Ponyboy and Sodapop and how that really got on my nerves, I told her about how I was confused for running out like that and trash talking about Ponyboy. I told her about how me and Soda went out and got into it with those socs and how he ended up breaking his leg.

"Oh my, is he okay?" Ms. Mathews-I mean "Susan" gasped.

"Yeah, he got home some time early this morning… but here's another thing," And I told her about my meltdown at the hospital and why I broke. I told that women _everything. _Even about how my dad ignores me now.

After I was done, "Susan" slouched in her seat. She put her hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. "Steven, have you ever heard the poem "_Nothing Gold Can Stay"_ by _Robert Frost_?"

I shook my head. "No, why?"

"Because, I think it has a very valuably meaning to it. My son told me about it. He said he got it from Ponyboy. And would you like to know who Ponyboy told it to?" I nodded. "Johnny. A while ago, I think a month ago, Two-Bit brought Ponyboy over here. Ponyboy told me all about his time in Windrixville. How he missed Two-Bit, Darry, Sodapop and Dallas. He even said he missed you, Steve."

That made me slouch and think. "That poem… the one by _Robert Frost,_ how does it go?" I asked her.

She smiled.

"_Nature's first green it gold,_

_Her hardest hue to hold,_

_Her early leaf's a flower,_

_But only so an hour,  
Then leaf subsides to leaf,_

_So Eden sank to grief,_

_So dawn goes down to day,_

_Nothing gold can stay."_

That made me smile. "Sure does sound like something Ponyboy would say."

Ms. Mathews took her hand off of my shoulder and into her own lap. "You know Steven, if I were you, I'd go back to the house and apologize. About everything."

"You're right," I got up. "Do you have anything else to say? Any advice?"

She thought for a moment. "_Stay Gold._"

I waved a goodbye and started for the Curtis' residence. When the house approached my view, I stopped; hesitant to go back in or not. I didn't even know how long I had been gone. But by judging by the sun; I'd been gone for a while.

I walked onto the porch and walked inside without even stopping to think. I saw Soda and Pony talking on the couch, Darry in the armchair and Two-Bit sitting on the ground, drinking tea.

"Hey Steve, welcome back," Two-Bit croaked. I laughed and patted Two-Bit on the shoulder then sat beside him. "What?"

I looked at him as everyone was staring at me. "You've got quite some mother Keith…"


	25. Orange flavored medicine

Two-Bit POV

"You've got quite some mother Keith…" Steve told me as he sat down on the floor next to me. Everyone was staring at him, including me.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I yelled weakly. My voice was still shot and it hurt like hell. I was really sensitive and protective of my mother and I would do anything to see her, but Darry refuses to let me leave his eyesight until I get better.

Steve threw his hands up in surrender. "OKAY DAMN! I was just saying! Gosh," Steve stared me dead in the eyes before he continued. "I just meant, I was out talking to your mom and she's a very smart lady. Do you take offense to that too?"

I gave Steve the death stare. I was ready to pounce him and apparently Darry noticed it too. "Okay boys, that's enough. Steve, you have some explaining to do. Two-Bit, you need to get some sleep," Darry got up from the chair. I was happy for him to say that because yelling at Steve made me feel light-headed. I was ready to pass out. "Come on Two, let's go."

Darry walked over to where I was and held out his hand for me to grab. I took ahold of his hand and Darry pulled me off of the ground. I must've gotten up too quickly, because my vision turned black and I couldn't see anything. I started swaying and I started to lose my breath.

"Two-Bit, you okay?" I heard Ponyboy ask. I nodded, but that didn't help with my pounding headache. I looked up at Darry.

"Dar… I don't feel good…" I whimpered. I wanted to start crying again. And I wasn't doing it for attention at all. I felt _horrible. _Worse than I did yesterday.

Darry wrapped his arms around me and engulfed me in his warm and welcoming chest. I didn't wrap my arms around him like he did me; he hugged me so I couldn't move my arms. My face was squashed against his chest. "It's okay Two-Bit… I know," I could feel hot tears begin to roll down my cheeks. "If you take your medicine and go to bed, you'll feel better."

Then something struck me. I was beginning to wonder if I should stop hugging Darry. I didn't want him to get sick. I remembered Ponyboy's face from earlier and it looked like he was getting sick himself. _Let's hope not…_ I thought as Darry pulled me off of him. He looked at my face closer and noticed my tears. "Can we just go already?" I asked. My voice broke and I was trying so hard not to do two things: pass out, and cry.

"Yeah… let's go." Darry put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around. But before I could take a step, I _did _happen to pass out.

**oOoOoOo**

I opened my eyes and the bright and shining light was hurting my eyes. I looked around the room and saw a figure walk over to the window and close the blinds. It got real dark and it made me happy. It soothed my headache a little bit. The only thing on my mind then was who was that in the room?

"Darry?" I mumbled? I realized that I was in Darry's bedroom, on his bed and under all of his bed covers.

"Yes Two-Bit?" So it was Darry. I could've figured. I mean, I _was _in his room.

"What time is it?" I asked dimply. My head was still hurting pretty bad.

"Um… about three why?"

"Three? That's it? It feels like it's later though…" My hand flew up to my forehead, but I pulled it away when I felt all the sweat on it mixed with the hotness of my fever.

"Well, sorry to break it to ya little buddy, but it's not," Darry walked to the side of me. "Before you go back to sleep, I wanna take your temperature again. Than give you something for that nasty cough."

"I was coughing?" I asked vaguely. Darry popped the thermometer in my mouth.

"_Were you? _Gosh Two-Bit, you wouldn't shut up. Just be quiet for a minute okay?" I only nodded and continued to stare at Darry. A moment of so passed by before Darry too the thermometer out of my mouth and read it. "102.3… it's looking better Two-Bit. Hang tight while I get your medicine ready, kay?"

"Kay…" Darry got up and left the room. I realized just then how bad my voice still sounded. It bugged me something awful because I couldn't scream or mock Steve anymore. What he said about my mother really made me mad earlier.

Darry came back a minute later with a spoon and a bottle. He sat on the edge of the bed and began pouring the orange liquid into the spoon. "Open up Keith," I complied and let Darry feed me the disgusting "orange flavored" medicine. I turned my head but Darry grabbed my chin. "One more, just hang on." And another one he feed me.

"Hey Darry… thanks for doing all this. I really think I'm starting to feel better…" I tried to lie.

"Oh really? With that voice, throwing up and passing out, and hacking your lungs out makes you think you're getting better? Sorry little buddy. Can't fool me this time," I frowned. "Two-Bit, ya wanna know something?"

I shrugged, not knowing what I would get myself in to. "I… I guess."

Darry sighed. "Now, I'm not saying this is your fault. It's probably just because he was hanging around you so much. But… Ponyboy's sick too… And I'm talking _really _sick."


	26. Gymnastics Routines

Ponyboy POV

This wasn't _all_ Two-Bit's I honestly felt _terrible. _When Two-Bit pointed out that I _looked _terrible this morning, I started getting scared because I couldn't let anyone know I was sick. _I was sick. _When I ran off to my room after Steve came in drunk, he and everyone started yelling which was making my headache worse than it already was. I yelled at them to be quiet, and the yelling made my head feel like it was gonna explode. Then he threw up and ran out the door like the devil was chasing after him; but before all that, he started yelling about me!

What the hell did I do?! He was screaming about how everything was _my _fault and I'm the reason for why him and Soda aren't close anymore. How I always have to go with them when they go out somewhere. I never really want to go, Soda just asks and invites me himself. I always give in and go with them no matter how much I don't want to.

He's was gone for quite some time and we were all ignoring {or trying to ignore} and forget about what Steve yelled about. I was sitting on the couch talking to Soda while Darry was in the armchair and Two-Bit was on the floor. "Ya know, Two-Bit, you shouldn't really be sitting on the floor considering how sick you are…" I suggested.

He waved it away. "Don't worry about it," He said in his strained and hoarse voice that was gone. "I'm fine."

I looked at Soda, hoping he could help me out some because I really didn't want Two-Bit on the floor. He just shook his head. "Just let him be," I nodded. Soda nudged me on the shoulder. "Hey Pone, I gotta favor to ask of you."

"What?"

Soda pointed to his cast that was just a plain boring white. "You know why I got a plain white cast?"

I shrugged then shook my head. "Um… no."

"Because I want you to draw on it. I've seen you drawing and painting or "artistic abilities" and they're _really _good. Do you think that when you get some time on your hands, you could do that?"

I was ecstatic. A smile the size of Texas spread across my face. "Of course!"

Me and Soda carried on with our conversation and Two-Bit looked like he was falling asleep. Darry continued to read in the chair until the front door was opened and in came Steve.

"Hey Steve, welcome back," Two-Bit barely managed to say. Steve laughed and sat down beside him. "What?" Two-Bit said defensively.

Steve only looked at him. "You've got quite some mother Keith…"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Two-Bit yelled weakly. His voice was shot. Two-Bit was very defensive when it came to his mom.

Steve threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay DAMN! I was just saying! Gosh," then Steve looked Two-Bit right in the eyes. I looked at Soda, then Darry. Soda looked super concerned while Darry looked ready to start throwing punches. "I just meant I was out talking to your mom and she's a very smart lady. Do you take offense to that too?"

Two-Bit looked like he was about to tackle Steve in the condition he was in but Darry stood up. "Okay boys, that's enough. Steve, you have some explaining to do. Two-Bit, you need to get some sleep," Darry walked over to Two-Bit. "Come on Two, let's go."

Darry held out his hand and helped Two-Bit get up. When Two-Bit got up, he started swaying and panting. _Oh golly, please don't throw up again… _"Two-Bit, you okay?" I asked. He nodded, then looked up at Darry.

"Dar… I don't feel good…" Two-Bit whined. I felt like I was gonna start crying. But Two-Bit beat me to it.

Darry wrapped his arms around Two-Bit so Two couldn't move. Two-Bit was sniffling and his face was squished against Darry's. "It's okay Two-Bit… I know," Two-Bit sniffed again. "If you take your medicine and go to bed, you'll feel better."

Two-Bit looked like he was ready to pass out. "Can we just go already?" His voice broke because he was trying so hard not to cry. If he was about to start crying, I was too. I saw Two-Bit cry earlier and it just broke my heart.

"Yeah… let's go." Darry put his hand on Two-Bit's shoulder, but before Two-Bit could get a chance to take a step he passed out and onto the floor.

Darry bent down to the floor as Steve scooted over from where he was in fear since he wasn't expecting that. "Is he okay?" Soda asked worriedly.

Darry scooped Two-Bit up in his arms and Two-Bit gave a slight groan. "I hope… never seen him sick before," Darry sighed. "Gonna put him in my room. Let him sleep. I'll be right back." Darry disappeared into his room and shut the door with his foot.

It was just me, Steve and Soda now in the living room. Soda and I looked at each other, then at Steve. He looked at us. "Well… I should explain shouldn't I?" He asked. Soda and I shook our heads.

Before I knew it, Soda exploded. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TALKING ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT?! IF YOU HAD A PROBLEM WITH HIM, THEN YOU SHOULD'VE JUST TOLD ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT! MY BROTHER IS NOT THE REASON FOR YOUR PROBLEMS! IT'S THE WAY YOU DECIDE TO TREAT HIM THAT GETS YOU ANGRY!" Soda screamed. His face was red, his eyes were watering and Steve just sat and stared at Soda.

I blinked. Soda never yelled like that. Especially not to his best friend. He does yell from time to time, but he also never really does it when I'm around.

Steve slouched some while I winced some. "Look, Soda. I was drunk… and mad. Atleast I got it all off my chest…"

Soda took a deep breath. "DRUNK MY ASS! WE ALL KNEW YOU WERE DRUNK, BUT YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST TOLD ME THAT STUFF FACE TO FACE SOBER! DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO GET DRUNK TO BE ABLE TO SAY ALL OF THAT?!" I was beginning to get scared.

I put my hand on Soda's shoulder. "Soda… just calm down…" He turned to me, face to face.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT THE DO!" I flinched away but ended up falling off the couch. Soda blinked once, twice, then stared at me.

"Pony…" I scrambled to get off the floor and stood up. I started feeling funny. My stomach was hurting, my head was pounding like it was before, my legs and knees were beginning to feel weak and if I could, I would've feel over right then and there. "Pony I… I'm s-s-sorry…"

Soda tried to plead with me. I backed up away from Soda. I turned to Steve. "Look, Steve… I forgive you. We'll talk about this later. I'm gonna…" I walked towards my bedroom door. "I'm gonna go… lie down." I fumbled around with the doorknob and as soon as I opened the door and closed it, I threw myself on my bed and pass out.

**oOoOoOo**

"Ponyboy… hey Pone… wake up kid." Someone was shaking and pushing my shoulder. It hurt like hell. I opened my eyes and my head was pounding. My body ached and smarted and I couldn't stop squinting.

"Wha…" When I finally regained my vision, Darry was standing over me as was Soda who was leaning on his crutches.

"Pone, I want you to stay in bed and get some rest. You're running a fever. You feel okay?"

My stomach flipped. It turned. It spun around and was basically doing a full gymnastics routine. "I don't… I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Apparently Darry and Soda came prepared because I leaned over the side of the bed and threw up in the trash can. Soda was rubbing my back as Darry was running his hands threw my hair. I was dry heaving after I got sick. I _despised _dry heaving. It was worse than actually throwing up.

As soon as I got done, I threw myself back on the bed and passed out without even stopping to take a breath.


	27. Enough to drive me insane

Darry POV

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long absence. I've been really busy and really sick and I wasn't really up for writing. I'm finally starting to feel better so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'll start updating on a regular basis now. In case I can't get an update in for a while, I'll publish a one-shot for y'all.**

**~I don't own The Outsiders (sadly)**

**Stay Gold**

Ponyboy was getting sick. I couldn't have this happen on my watch. I'm already watching out for Two-Bit, now Ponyboy?! This couldn't be happening! He just got finished throwing up and before he got a chance to catch his breath, he was out like a light.

Soda whimpered and pushed Pony's hair off of his forehead. I sighed and stood up. "Well… I guess I should go tell Two-Bit the news… he's gonna take this mighty hard." I said as I brushed Soda's hair out of his eyes a little.

"He's gonna think this is all his fault. Have fun trying to explain all this to him." I slouched a little because I just realized that. This _was _gonna be mighty hard.

I nodded a goodbye to Soda and made my way down the hallway to my room. I cracked open the door and noticed that Two-Bit was still asleep. It was about ten minutes before Two-Bit started to stir and show signs of life again. He opened his eyes, looked around the room and squinted at the bright light coming in from the window. I walked over to it and shut the blinds, darkening the room so his eyes weren't straining.

"Darry?" Two-Bit mumbled.

"Yes Two-Bit?" Two-Bit's face seemed to relax when he realized it was me.

"What time is it?"

I looked at the clock that was on my bedstand and tried to read it, but it was really hard since it was super dark. "Um… about three why?"

Two-Bit's face scrunched up. "Three? That's it? It feels like it's later though…" Two-Bit put his hand on his forehead but snatched it away shortly after.

I walked over to the bedside. "Well… sorry to break it to ya little buddy, but it's not. Before you go back to sleep, I wanna take your temperature again. Then give you something for that nasty cough."

"I was coughing?" Two-Bit asked as I stuck the thermometer in his mouth.

I stifled a laugh and said sarcastically. "_Were you?_ Gosh Two-Bit, you wouldn't shut up. Just be quiet for a minute okay?" Two-Bit only nodded and stared at me with his feverish glossy eyes that made me want to hug the daylights out of him for having to see him in this condition.

Finally I took the thermometer out of Two's mouth and sighed, reading it aloud. "102.3… it's looking better Two-Bit. Hang tight while I get your medicine ready, kay?"

"Kay…" Two-Bit said groggily. I walked out of the room to see Soda crutching out of Pony's room.

"Hey Darry, how's he doing?" Soda asked as he followed me into the kitchen where I got a spoon. Each time he took a step his crutched would make a slight tapping noise that was soothing yet maddening at the same time.

"He's doing better. His voice is still shot but his fever's going down finally," I grabbed the medicine for Two-Bit and stared at Soda. "How's Pony doing?"

Soda sighed. "He's out cold. Sweating and coughing. Every time he coughs I try to get him to do something but he just lays there, sick as a dog…" Soda turned around and crutched back into Pony's room when he heard Pony coughing again.

**oOoOoOo**

"Open up Keith," I told Two-Bit as I feed him the "orange flavored" medicine that I knew didn't taste good at all. After he swallowed one spoonful he tried to turn away but I grabbed his chin. "One more, just hang on."

I could tell Two-Bit didn't want to do this anymore than I did, but he just keep quiet and complied. Two-Bit lifted his head up. "Hey Darry… thanks for doing all this. I really think I'm starting to feel better…" Two-Bit all but lied.

"Oh really? With that voice, throwing up and passing out, and hacking your lungs out makes you think you're getting better? Sorry little buddy. Can't fool me this time," Then I frowned. "Two-Bit, ya wanna know something?"

He shrugged. "I… I guess."

I sighed. I _really _didn't want to be the one to tell Two-Bit this. I didn't want to tell him in general! But I had to. "Now, I'm not saying this is your fault. It's probably just because he was hanging around you so much. But… Ponyboy's sick too… And I'm talking _really _sick."

And this was the part where Two-Bit lost it. "What?! Really?! How sick?! I knew I shouldn't have let that kid around me!" Two-Bit began crying. "It's all my fault! He just got over being sick and here he is, having to suffer through it again all because of me!" I sighed.

I walked over to Two-Bit beside and pulled him in for a hug, but he retaliated. "No! Stay away! All I'm gonna do is make you sick too! Cause that's all I apparently do now! It was all my fault for Ponyboy getting sick after Johnny and Dally died because I didn't bring him home and then you let him fight in the rumble. If I just brought him home then that never would've happened! If I didn't hang around him then he wouldn't be sick now! And, and," He caught his breath. "If you hang around me then you'll just get sick too!"

"Soda!" I yelled which only made Two-Bit cry harder. Soda came busting through the door.

"What?! What?!" He looked around the room, a little too panicky. I knew he was a little too worried than usual.

"Soda, calm down," I walked over to him. "I want you to calm Two-Bit down."

Soda glanced behind me and saw Two-Bit. "What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure he'll explain if you try to hug him…" Soda walked around me and sat on the edge of the bed as I walked out the bedroom door.

"No! You're just like Darry! Get away from me!" I sighed and closed the door, leaning heavily against it for a second before I noticed that Steve was gone, Pony coughing like there was no tomorrow, Two-Bit crying and Soda's soothing voice was enough to drive me insane. But before I did go crazy, I locked myself in the bathroom and cried for the first time in a while.


	28. What is wrong with this guy!

Sodapop POV

"Why'd you do it?" Darry hovered over me from where I was sitting on the couch. I had shoved a pencil down my cast trying to itch my leg, but ended up in getting it stuck in there.

"I didn't mean to." I said. I had to giggle because it was a pretty stupid idea to begin with.

Darry ran his fingers through his hair and turned around. "A pencil… out of all things he could've used it had to be a pencil…" He mumbled as he walked into Ponyboy's room. Well… mine and Pony's room; but Pony's at the moment since he was sick and occupying it.

It's been three days since Pony's gotten sick. Two-Bit's getting better to the point where Darry will let him wander around the house and maybe even outside for a bit. Pony, on the other hand, won't even get out of bed unless he has to use the bathroom… and he's been doing that less and less often. Ponyboy doesn't get sick very easily. Maybe once a year at the most, but when Pony gets sick, he gets _sick._ He won't eat, he won't shower, he won't talk. All he'll do it sleep, throw up, cough, sneeze, complain and cuddle. He's such a cuddler when he's sick.

Steve and I had a nice long talk when he came back the day after Pony got sick. I yelled, he yelled, I screamed, he screamed. After three long, agonizingly painful hours of confusion, yelling, arguing and punches almost thrown, we finally settled our differences and made up. He came by earlier today with some groceries paid for with the money Two-Bit's mom gave to him. It was very sweet of her. I couldn't wait for Two-Bit to finally go home. Not because he's annoying or anything, I just think he's getting really homesick for his family. His sister even called the phone yesterday because she missed him. It really broke my heart.

Darry's been holding up. After Two-Bit had a mental breakdown because he was blaming himself for everything, I finally got him to calm down enough for him to go back to sleep. When I made my way out of the bedroom, I heard crying… _that's strange, _I thought. I crutched my way to Pony's room where he was sound asleep; and Two-Bit just _went to sleep. _I was beginning to get scared. When I found out it was coming from the bathroom and I learned it was Darry, I almost broke the door down trying to get in there. He finally opened it to reveal his battered appearance. His bloodshot red eyes, his wrinkly face, his tear tracked stained cheeks.

He sniffed as he opened the door and practically threw himself on me. I didn't want to let go and I could tell that neither did he. And we didn't for an hour or so. It was heart wrenching.

**oOoOoOo**

The front door swung open and in came Steve again with two beers in his hand. He sat down beside me and I opened mine, taking a sip of the cool, refreshing liquid. "What's shaking Sodapop?"

I laughed and took a sip of my beer. "Well… I got a pencil stuck in my cast." I said as if it was a life accomplishment. That caused both Steve and I into a world of hysterics.

"I honestly don't wanna know how or why," And he tapped beers with mine and took another swig as I followed in a similar manner. He brought his beer down to his lap and looked around. "Nowa… where's Two-Bit?"

I looked around as well. "I don't know… hey Darry!" I called. Darry shouted from the kitchen where he was making lunch.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Two-Shit?" Steve laughed as I smiled.

"How would I know? Steve, would you do me a favor and look around for him? I don't want him getting any sicker."

"Yeah," I agreed with Darry. "He's just starting to get better!"

Steve nodded and got up with his beer without saying a word. "I'm gonna look in your room real fast Darry. Ya don't mind do you?"

"Go right ahead." Darry assured. Steve put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

When he finally got the door opened all the way, the first thing Steve did was laugh. He was doubled over and tears were coming out of his eyes. "What the fuck?!" He yelled as he continued to smile.

"What?" Darry walked over to the door, took one look and smiled. "I don't understand that boy sometimes."

"Wait, wait, I wanna see!" I yelled as I hurried to get on my crutches. _What the fuck is wrong with this guy?! _I thought as I joined Steve in the laughter we were enjoying.


	29. That's not ketchup

Steve POV

Two-Bit was sleeping. Yes, he _was _sleeping, but he was sleeping like _Two-Bit _would sleep.

"How is he comfortable?!" Sodapop yelled. I agree while we were laughing and Darry was chuckling.

Two-Bit had his lower half of his body on the side of the bed as his upper half was dangling over the side and his face was smooshed against the floor. He looked like a duck, honestly. The snoring was making it all the more funnier.

_Ow…_

"Who knows?!" I said.

Sodapop and I were doubled over, clutching our sides. We were laughing so hard. Darry came strolling over and walked passed us and set two plates down on the table. "Okay boys, sit down and eat," I walked over to the table and watched Soda chuckle as he crutched his way over to the table. "Calm down boys, I don't want you guys to choke and have me be responsible of your deaths."

"Don't worry Dar, it's all good… I think we're good." I mentioned. Darry helped Sodapop into his chair and we began eating the sandwiches Darry had prepared for us. They were pretty good sandwiches. Darry can make some pretty sweet sandwiches.

"Did you even see em Darry?" Sodapop asked with a mouthful of sandwich. He looked pretty stupid.

_Ow…_

"Yes. For like two seconds because you two boneheads were all over the place and I couldn't really see him." Something struck me. Not mentally, but in my side. Almost like a sharp pain coursing throughout my body. It started in my lower left side of my stomach, then it moved to the right.

_Ow!_

I silently moved my free hand down to the left side of my stomach and held it, hoping it would do something… but nothing happened.

"Hey, you okay Stevie?" I looked up and saw a perplexed looking Sodapop staring at me with a face full of sandwich. I must've had a certain kind of look on face to express my pain because I felt myself easily un-arch my eyebrows.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Well ya sure didn't look it." I panicked. If _I was _getting sick, I couldn't let the guys know. Two-Bit's just gettin over bein sick, Pony just _got _sick.

"Look who's talking! You have a broken fucking leg!" I tried to turn the topic onto something else. The sharp pain made it's way throughout my stomach again.

_Ow!_

"Steve… something going on? Are my sandwiches not fulfilling your appetite?" Darry took a couple strides to beside me chair.

"What?" I questioned. Big words aren't really my forte.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I scooted my chair out from under the table.

"Guys, I'm fine!" I stood up and the pain that I didn't know what it was shot through me again. "I just gotta use the bathroom…"

I tried my best to look normal while I stumbled my way to the bathroom. "Oh Steve, by the way. It looks like you've got some ketchup on your shirt!" I heard Soda yell as I closed the bathroom door.

_Ketchup? I hate ketchup… _I locked the door and I could feel my breathing began to hitch. I leaned heavily against the bathroom door causing a loud thud to echo through the house.

_Ketchup?! OW!_

I looked down at my shirt and I could see something that resembled ketchup stained onto my shirt.

_If this is ketchup, why is there so mu- ohmygodit'snotketchup_

I unbuttoned my shirt and could feel the "ketchup" smush in my hands. It was soggy just like… yup. It was blood.

_Now how the fuck did this happen?_

I was beyond confused now. There was a pretty decent sized gash on my left side on my stomach. I don't know how this happened. I was perfectly fine like five minutes ago!

"Oh fuck…" I managed to whisper. But apparently it wasn't as quiet as I thought it was because soon there was a knock on the door.

"Steve, Steve is everything alright in there?" _Oh shit… _It was Darry.

"Uh-yeah. It's all good." There was a pause of silence.

"Open the door."

_What?! _I can't let Darry see this.

"Um… I'm afraid I can't do that." It wasn't all a fib of what I just said. My hands were covered in blood from my shirt which made them really slippery. I wouldn't be able to open the door let alone unlock it.

"Open. The door. _Now._" He was gettin pissed. And there's nothing more scarier than a pissed off Darry Curtis.

"I can't!" I all but yelled.

"Hey Dar, where did you say the thermometer was again?" Oh my god Sodapop Patrick Curtis I owe you _big time._

I could hear Darry breathing. "It's over here Soda…" And then his footsteps began to fade away further and further from the door.

What am I going to do about this? I'd have to tell Darry sooner or later so he can patch me up. But before all that, I need to figure out how the hell this happened.

_Knock knock. _"Yeah?" I answered, out of breath.

"Oh, nevermind." _TWO-BIT!_

I heaved off the door, opened it and pulled Two-Bit inside. I closed the door and locked it again.

"Steve what the fuck?!" Two-Bit yelled. He sounded a lot better than he did a couple days before. But he still had that nasty cough going on. Overall, he was getting so much better.

Two-Bit stumbled to regain his balance. "I need your help…" I said. I couldn't seem to catch my breath.

"Look Steve man… I don't swing that way." I rolled my eyes.

"Not like that!" I pointed to my shirt.

"What? Do you need help getting that ketchup stain out of y- ohmygodthat'snotketchup…"

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry again for the long absence. I know I said I just got over being sick, but somehow I got really sick again. I don't know how. But I PROMISE no more long waits. I'll be updating every Friday afternoon when I get home from school. Stay Gold! *I don't own The Outsiders***


	30. I gotta pee!

Two-Bit POV

I was beyond happy that I was getting better. I wasn't questioning anything-except one thing. How the hell did I end up in this position? I woke up like a beached whale. But it was quite comfortable. That was another thing I wasn't questioning.

I opened the door to Darry's room and heard muffled talking coming from Ponyboy's room. I heard one of Soda's crutches move around so that's how I knew the Curtis' were all in there. And Ponyboy was also really sick, thanks to me, and he has been for a couple days. Me? I was doing much better. Though, I wish I could be sick again instead of Ponyboy. That boys suffers through enough as it is.

I made my way to the bathroom and saw that it was closed. Someone must be in there because the doors usually opened if no one's occupying it. But, I knocked on the door just to be sure.

"Yeah?" _Damn it… Steve's in there. I REALLY NEED TO PEE!  
_"Oh, nevermind." Look's like I'm peeing outside.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I heard the door open and someone grab my arm and pull me into the bathroom. _What, what the fuck?!_

I was rushed into the bathroom and I stumbled, almost falling into the empty bathtub and bringing the shower curtain down with me. "Steve, what the fuck?!"

"I need your help." He sounded a little out of breath.

My eyes widened. "Look Steve man… I don't swing that way."

I saw him roll his eyes. "Not like that!" He then pointed to his shirt. I saw ketchup.

I thought Steve hated ketchup. "What? Do you need help getting that ketchup stain out of y- ohmygodthat'snotketchup…"

Steve sighed. "That's exactly what I said…" I was staring at his shirt, anxious to see what was causing Steve to bleed so profusely.

He looked around and wiped his bloody hands on a white towel. _White. _"Now why'd you go and do that?" I took the towel and held it in my hands.

"Forget that! I need you to help me with this!" He pulled up his shirt and revealed to me a real big gash on his lower abdomen.

"How'd you do that?" I nearly screamed.

"Keep your voice down stupid! I wish I knew as much as you wanted to know," Steve took a long breath. "Now listen, Darry can't find out about this… he's already goin through enough as it is with you getting over being sick, Soda's broken leg, Pony being sick. It's too much. So keep quiet and hel-"

"DARRYCOMETOTHEBATHROOMIT'SANEMERGENCYI'MPRETTYSURESTEVE'SDYINGANDYOUNEEDTOHELPBECAUSEHEISDYING!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"TWO-BIT!" Steve screamed back.

About five seconds later, we both heard Darry's loud and rushed footsteps coming down the hallway and making his way to the bathroom.

"Two-Bit, did you call for me?" Darry said through the door.

I attempted to push past Steve, but he shoved me backwards.

"Two-Bit, no!"

"Two-Bit, yes!"

"Don't you dare try to open this door."

"I have to!

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do! You'll die if I don't!"

"No I will not! You're over exaggerating!"

"BOYS!" Darry yelled.

"HOLD ON!" We both yelled back.

"Steve, LET ME OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"I'm not… *cough cough* letting you!"

"See, now look, you're bleeding out. You're coughing and dying all over the place and now I'm gonna be responsible of your death and then I'll go to prison and never see my Ma or my sister again and I'm gonna get even sicker in jail and then I'll get butt raped and I know I'm not a virgin but I don't wanna have sex with some guys in jail that I've never seen before! Like I told you, I don't swing that way!" I was fake crying.

"OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!" Darry yelled.

That seemed to distract Steve for long enough because I shoved him, unlocked the door and came face to face with Darry. "Darry! Steve's dying!"

"What in the world are you talking about?!" I turned around and Steve was struggling to get up. I grabbed onto his wrist, heaved him to his feet and pulled off his shirt to reveal his gash.

"Damn! Steven Thomas Randle, how on earth did you manage to do that?!" Oh… Steve just got called by his full name. _You're in trouble…_

"I don't know… do ya think you could patch it up?" Darry nodded quickly.

"Of course, just don't die on _my _hands." Darry grabbed onto Steve's arm, took him back into the bathroom and closed the door.

I sat there for a moment, then started pounding on the door. "Hey, I STILL GOTTA PEE!"


	31. Hell of a lot of lovin'

Ponyboy POV

I felt like hell. My back hurt, my head hurt, my stomach hurt, my legs hurt, my throat, even my eyes and arms hurt. Not joking, _every single part of my body hurt. _I haven't felt this way since… ever. Not even when I went delirious after Joh- I mean, when I went delirious from stress. All I could do right now was drink the little water Darry gave me and try for my life to hold it down and let Sodapop comfort me. I didn't really want him running back and forth trying to deal with me and stuff since he was crippled at the moment, but I was too tired to tell him to stop worrying so much.

I would tell him, but every time I woke up, Darry gave me something to drink, tried to get me to eat, took my temperature then I passed out again. I couldn't do anything but cough, take the water, let Darry shove the thermometer in my mouth and pass out before he's done. I could tell he was trying to get me to eat and I could also tell he wanted me to take some medicine, and I would've let him… but like I said, I couldn't keep anything down, and I kept falling asleep before anyone including me got a chance to do anything.

When I woke up for like the twentieth time, I felt different… I didn't know what it was, but something felt wrong. I didn't feel like I was going to throw up, I didn't feel thirsty… I just couldn't put my finger on it. But when I heard my stomach make a weird noise, I finally realized what it was-I was hungry.

I blinked a couple times before I reached up and rubbed my eyes. I felt my fingers slid across my forehead for a second and I could really feel how hot I was, but in reality, I was freezing. I mean, I was wearing… nothing but pants. Wait what? _I could've sworn I was wearing a hoodies, socks and all that stuff before… _I sighed and just let it go.

I sat up and for once ever since I got sick, I didn't really feel like I was going to throw up. I leaned against the headboard and stared at the wall in front of me. I let out a sigh and puffed out my cheeks before really putting in some effort and began thinking about how I could get something to eat. I could hear my stomach grumbling and it was making me cringe. I never really enjoyed that sound.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed. My plan was to just leave the room and confront Darry when I get there. I slowly put my legs on the floor, but when I did, it didn't feel like the floor. I looked down and saw that my feet were resting against Sodapop.

_Now why the hell is he down there?! _I thought to myself. I kicked him in the side. "Soda…" I said quietly and softly. I blinked, my voice sounded shot, but not as bad as I thought it would've been.

Sodapop grumbled. "Wha…"

"Soda I'm hungry." I said getting right to the point. I mean, I would have a conversation with him about how I felt but damn I was hungry!

Soda cracked an eyeball open a little. Once he realized it was me he shot up. "Ponyboy!"

"Soda calm down! You're gonna hurt your leg more…" My head gave a throb and my eyes widened in shock. I put my head in my hand and used the other one to put down on the bed.

"Ponyboy! Are you alright?" Soda asked as he grabbed onto his crutches and heaved himself up and off of the floor. I looked down and saw a blanket, a pillow, and a plate with half an eaten sandwich on it. Darry made sandwiches and didn't even bother to tell me?! How could he?! His sandwiches are basically the definition of my existence!

"Yeah Soda-just hungry," I eyed Soda, then the sandwich once again. "Are you gonna finish that?" I pointed to the sandwich.

Soda chuckled and helped me out of bed. "No, but you need some sick people food. Come on, I'll go fix you something."

"Soda no. You're impaired. Get Darry to. He's not. Two-Bit's just getting over being sick, I sure as hell can't do it and Steve can't cook to save his life unless it's Kool Aid and he _still _can't make it right." I wasn't lying. Sodapop can only cook when you give him permission to be creative, Darry could be a professional chef, Two-Bit can make a pretty mean steak or anything else that's a meat and Steve? He can't do shit.

Now, pardon my French, but Steve is so tight, that if you shove a lump of coal, up his ass; in two week's you'll have a diamond. That's how sensitive Steve is about his "cooking" abilities. He doesn't even like to think about that kind of stuff.

Soda cocked an eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

"I don't even know what Steve is doing right now…"

"What do you mean?"

Sodapop adjusted his position against his crutches. "Well… Darry made me and Steve sandwiches then we went to go look for Two-Bit and we found him in this weird sleeping position asleep of course and then we starting _eating _our sandwiches and then Steve started acting weird so I asked what was wrong and he got real defensive about nothing being wrong and he got up to use the bathroom and that's when I noticed something that looked like ketchup on his shirt,"

I stopped Soda. "But Steve hates ketchup.

Soda clicked his tongue at me. "Exactly. He hurried into the bathroom and I was still eating my sandwich and then Darry went to go check on Steve and then I went to go check on _you_ after Darry told me to take your temperature but I couldn't find the thermometer so I called for Darry to help me find it and when he gave it to me I asked what was wrong and he said it was nothing so we went to go check on you and while we were doing that out of nowhere we hear Two-Bit yelling for Darry like it's the end of the world so Darry rushes out to the bathroom where Two-Bit was yelling from and telling Darry to come to and I haven't seen him since then so I just stayed here and I got tired and I didn't want your germs-no offense-so I went to sleep on the floor." Soda took a deep breath.

"How long ago did Darry leave to go to them?"

Soda shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know… ten, maybe fifteen minutes ago?"

"Oh, well…" I said. "Let's go, I'm _starving_!"

I slowly opened the door and let Soda go first. He giggled. "I would imagine. It's been awhile since you've eaten actually," Soda looked at me. "Honey, go put on a shirt."

I looked down even though I knew I wasn't wearing a shirt, smiled and closed the door. I put on a shirt that was on the edge of mine and Soda's bed, put it on and left the room. I walked to the kitchen table and sat down in one of the chairs. Soda was… gone. "Soda?" I called out.

I heard the sound of a door open and turned around in my seat. I was surprised when I saw Two-Bit helping Steve to walk and lie down on the couch; Soda crutch his way out of the bathroom and over by his best friends; and then Darry walk out, wiping his hands on his pants.

Looking at Darry in the state I was in made me really observe his features. He was growing up too fast. He was 20 years old and he looked like he was 33. He reminded me of when people thought him and Dad were brothers. I then understood why Darry looked like that. It wasn't only because he was growing up too fast; it was because of his actions, his responsibilities. What pressures were thrown at him when our parents died. How _he _decided to take custody of me and Soda instead of having us thrown into some boys home out in no-man's-land. He _he _decided to basically take Johnny in when his family finally got to the point of where Dally and Two-Bit _actually _made _real plans _to murder Johnny's mom and dad. How _he _decided to take care of the gang, his brother. The family that he had left. The family that he now _has _left.

How much Darry actually _cares_ about me ran through my mind as well. What he went through when mom and dad died. What Darry went through when he found out me and Johnny killed Bob the soc. What he went through when me and Johnny ran away to Windrixville with the help of Dallas. What Darry went through when me, Sodapop and him got reunited at the hospital after the church fire. What Darry went through when the rumble happened. What Darry went through when he and the gang discovered Johnny was dead and what he went through when we all saw Dallas crumble under the streetlights and me practically give up on life too. When relief flooded over Darry when the judge called me innocent over Bobs gettin killed, and what relief he was in when the judge put me in full custody of him.

Even though Darry and I had our differences before the whole "murder" thing took place and before mom and dad passed, Darry was still there to stitch me up after a jumping or rumble, or to comfort me when the thought of mom and dad being dead took over my mind again, and also comfort me along with Sodapop when I had another nightmare after they began happening. But hey, we made up, did we not? I still loved him and he still loved me.

Out of nowhere and even though my head and legs were protesting, I ran over to Darry and had him by the waist; squeezing the daylights out of him. He stumbled a little, curious. But when he realized it was me, he reached down and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around Darry's waist and my arms around him neck. Even though Darry was bear hugging me around _my _waist, I could tell he was still a little confused. "Everything okay Ponyboy?"

I shoved my face into the crease of Darry's neck and nodded, then shook my head no, then shrugged my shoulders. Darry tried to put me down but I protested. He complied and adjusted me a little. "Darry?" I mumbled into his neck.

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you…"

"I love you too Ponyboy." I could tell he was mistaking my cuddling for me being sick because that's how I was when I get sick, but it was really because I was unbelievably grateful to have a brother like Darry. And brothers like Sodapop, Steve and Two-Bit.

I could feel Soda's, Steve's and Two-Bit's eyes on me, but I couldn't have given two shits. So what I love my big brother? So what I enjoyed hugging my big brother? I could've cared, but I was too happy on the fact that I was: 1) Getting better from being sick. 2) Getting to be carried around. 3) I wasn't really hungry anymore. 4) Everything was returning to normal and 5) Darry wouldn't let go of me either. And I knew why:

He loved me more than I did him. And that's a hell of a lot of lovin…

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well guys, this is the end of **_**Rainy Days**_**. How was that for my very first fanfic? Was it too long? Too short? Too fluffy? Bad, good? Like… what? I'd love to hear your guys feedback so I can improve on my other stories.**

**By the way, should I continue **_**You're Going Home? **_**I don't know. Thank you guys for your constant support and help throughout this entire journey. I actually had a lot of fun writing it and this last chapter actually makes me tear up and get a little emotional to see it go so fast and because of the feels I made Ponyboy go through.**

**I don't own **_**The Outsiders **_**by **_**S.E. Hinton.**_

_**Stay Gold**_

_**staygold-fandom (Malory)**_


End file.
